Arena y nieve
by Yoirik
Summary: La arena puede entremezclarse con la nieve... Aún si siempre creíste preferir el radiente sol de verano y la blanca luna como tus ojos trata de conquistarte... Fanfic GaaHina xD
1. Dificil comienzo

Arena y nieve

Prólogo

La situación era complicada, la joven de ojos perlas siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto o por lo menos eso creyó, ese ninja hiperactivo que siempre lucía tan fresco y vivaz, para ella; él era especial, sin embargo las cosas comenzaban a cambiar, ya no estaba tan segura de todo lo que pensó cuando era más pequeña. Seguramente todo esto era gracias a sus nuevos amigos, y en especial a el.

Capitulo 1: Difícil comienzo

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde los exámenes genin, la muerte del tercero y la deserción de Sasuke de Konoha, todo mundo intentaba continuar y seguir con la vida cotidiana, el tiempo siguió su curso y las heridas en la gente y la aldea comenzaban a sanar, todos los ninjas de la nueva generación seguían entrenando y continuaban su aprendizaje.

En particular Hinata se percató que las cosas en general mejoraban, sin embargo las cosas en la mansión Hyuga seguían siendo las mismas…

— ¡Hinata se mas fuerte por favor, me avergüenzas niña!— gritaba Hiashi, el padre y jefe del clan mientras entrenaban en el dojo con su hija

—Si padre— Con una sensación de vacío respondió Hinata, ¿qué es lo que le faltaba?, ¿por qué no era tan buena como le exigía su destino?, siempre se hacía las mismas preguntas.

El entrenamiento se efectuaba a diario con participación de su primo Neji, el se encontraba sentado observando los movimientos ya que era su obligación participar en el entrenamiento como protector de Hinata, ahora se arrepentía de lo que intentó hacer durante el examen genin, pero solo un poco; ya que aquella chica aún no era de su completo agrado, había algo de rencor guardado en su interior…

El entrenamiento terminó, y cada quien continuo con sus actividades, Hiashi se preparaba para dirigirse a la sala de juntas del clan, el consejo de ancianos le había citado de emergencia.

— Hiashi-sama, le hemos citado el día de hoy para decirle que todos estamos sumamente preocupados por el futuro del clan, no creemos que Hinata-sama sea lo suficientemente buena candidata para ser sucesora— dijo uno de ellos que poseía el pelo canoso y algo de malicia en el hablar.

— Así es Hiashi-sama ya sabe Hinata-sama es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?: SENSIBLE — dijo con sarcasmo otro, que se encontraba sentado al lado del que hablo primero.

Hiashi se encontraba en un dilema, el sabía que parte de lo que decían aquellos viejos era cierto, sin embargo quería confiar en su hija, después de todo la quería, pero la joven no había dado muchas esperanzas ni señales de avance.

— Lo sé — contestó Hiashi —por eso he decidido que Hinata recibirá un entrenamiento especial para asegurar su tranquilidad señores—

— Hasta no ver, no creer Hiashi-sama — Dijo un anciano de pelo largo y gris que se ponía de pie mientras hablaba, los demás viejos le seguían a la salida dando por terminada la sesión,  
Hiashi continuo sentado en la sala de juntas, pensando en alguna posible solución para lo que se veía venir, tenía que actuar rápido para evitar habladurías, y lo que es peor, que sustituyeran a Hinata del derecho que le correspondía como futura heredera.

Hiashi después de tanto meditar en una posible solución no encontró mejor respuesta que la que tenia en mente, fue en busca de tinta y papel especial, que estaban protegidos contra espías y comenzó a redactar una carta, que fue enviada de inmediato, por la que tuvo que esperar pacientemente respuesta para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenia entre manos.

Tres días transcurrieron rápidamente, sin embargo para otro fue mucha la espera; por fin llegaba la respuesta de esa carta tan secreta, la respuesta era favorecedora, ya que se podía admirar un brillo algo timado en los ojos del jefe Hyuga.

** Si mi buen Hiashi, cuenta conmigo hare lo que pueda...** decía una de las líneas de la hoja de aquel sobre.

Ahora Hiashi tenía que preparar todo, y solo faltaba poner en marcha la tan ansiada solución.


	2. No hay otra solución

Capitulo 2 - No hay otra solución.

Hiashi caminaba por la mansión, justo se encontraba algo desolada debido a la hora, solo se encontraban sirvientes de confianza y algunos integrantes del clan deambulando por diferentes partes, cuando vio que su hija se encontraba sentada a las afueras del dojo, así que decidió dirigirse a ella y ponerla parcialmente al conocimiento de lo que planeaba.

─prepara algunas cosas niña, saldremos mañana, el consejo se ha puesto pesado y buscan cualquier excusa para sustituirte, y entre más pronto seas competente, mejor─ repuso Hiashi en tono algo fastidiado.

─Si, mm... ¿Puedo Preguntar a dónde iremos padre?─ Pregunto la jovencita.

─Necesitas entrenar mas, muchos dudan sobre tu capacidad para liderar el clan, y eso me preocupa en sobre manera; necesitas cubrir las expectativas del clan.─ Respondió Hiashi a su hija

─Si padre…─ Contesto la niña algo cabizbaja, después de todo ella siempre se sentía una completa desilusión para los demás y para sí misma, no quedaba más que acatar órdenes en todo momento, era lo que mejor sabia hacer.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la mansión; Neji se dirigía a su habitación, observo curiosamente que su tío y su prima estaban hablando muy serios y Hiashi lucia algo perturbado.

"¿que sería todo aquello?"─ Pensó. Aquello le intrigaba, pensaba siempre lo peor.

Hiashi salió de la mansión con Hinata una hora más tarde de haber hablado con ella, con mucha cautela y solo algunos conocían lo que planeaba Hiashi, ya que quería garantizar la seguridad de su heredera, esto no impidió que Neji se diera cuenta de esa "escapada" en la madrugada, no sabía lo que harían, pero poco le importaba así era el respecto a los temas relacionados con Hinata, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el clan tuviera nuevo líder.

Hinata solo caminaba a las espaldas de su padre, no se pronunció palabra durante su trayecto sin embargo ese camino le era familiar, pero gracias a la obscuridad de la madrugada no se lograba apreciar en su totalidad, ambos viajeros siguieron avanzando.  
Ya habían pasado algunas horas, el sol empezaba a salir, y ya se admiraba la hermosura de un sereno desierto, magnifico y temible.

¨Pero para que hemos venido hasta la aldea de la arena... ¿Que querrá mi padre de este lugar?¨- pensó Hinata.

Llegaron a las puertas de Suna, donde ninjas guardias estaban cautelosos protegiendo la entrada.

─Repórtese─ dijo uno de ellos.

Hiashi destapaba su rostro de la capucha para darse a conocer  
─Hiashi Hyuga de la aldea de la hoja y mi hija Hinata Hyuga. Tenemos una entrevista con el consejo.─ repuso el hombre

Hiashi era amigo de Kukazu, un viejo conocido de aldea de la arena, que actualmente pertenecía al concejo de Suna y era muy cercano a la familia Sabaku No; así que fue a visitarle para solicitar su apoyo para entrenar a Hinata ya que sería mejor intentarlo con otro sensei para la chica; ya que él no tenía paciencia con su hija; ya estaba comprobado después de entrenar con ella tanto tiempo y en la aldea de la hoja no había sido posible encontrar un shinobi disponible ya que la prioridad era terminar la restauración de Konoha.

Hinata seguía sumisamente a su padre, hasta llegar a una puerta metálica grande y gastada, ambos entraron, se encontraron con un hombre bien parecido, alto y aparentemente de la misma edad que Hiashi.

─ ¡Hola mi viejo amigo!, bienvenido a Suna ─ dijo el hombre.

─ Ola Kukazu, amigo, tanto tiempo ha pasado, y dime ¿cómo te encuentras?─ dijo Hiashi mientras Hinata permanecía detrás de su padre.

─ Si mucho tiempo Hiashi, he estado muy bien, actualmente trabajo para la familia Sobaku No, del Kazekage de la Arena, el tiempo no pasa en balde, y dime; ¿quién es la pequeña detrás de ti? ─ respondió Kukazu.

─ Claro, ella es mi hija, Hinata, del tema que tratamos en carta como ya sabes no pude pensar en alguien más confiable que tu… - contesto Hiashi

─ Ya veo, hola jovencita, bienvenida… ─ dijo Kukazu dirigiéndose a Hinata  
Hinata estaba en blanco, no sabía para que era llevada a esa aldea, y que ahora era aliada de la hoja, y menos con un viejo conocido de su padre por lo que sintió algo de miedo ante la extraña situación.

─ Mm Ho...ola Mucho gusto Hyuga Hinata─ la jovencita se inclinó para ofrecer su respeto a Kukazu

─ Así que, mi querido amigo dejo en tus habilidades el avance de mi hija, sus entrenamientos en la hoja creo que ya no son suficientes, no quiero tener problemas con los ancianos del clan. Esto le será de mucha ayuda a Hinata. ─

Hinata se quedo bajo la tutela de Kukazu, mientras Hiashi preparaba su regreso a Konoha, por que no era posible que el clan estuviera sin líder tanto tiempo y tan repentinamente.  
Hiashi partió cuanto antes de la arena…  
Los días transcurrieron rápidamente desde la visita a Suna, y Hiashi por fin llego a Konoha, se encamino a la mansión y entro en ella…

Neji se encontraba descansando en un pasillo de la mansión.  
¨Ha pasado tanto tiempo y no regresa Hiashi-sama, ¿que estará pasando?...¨─ Pensó el joven.

Hiashi atravesó el umbral de la entrada y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba Neji, al percatarse de su presencia, el Hyuga mayor se dirigió a su sobrino actuando con naturalidad.

─ Buenos días Neji-kun, ¿y Hanabi? ─ Preguntó Hiashi

─ Buenos días Hiashi-sama, se encuentra en su habitación ─¨Pero... ¿donde está Hinata-sama?¨─ pensó

Hiashi continuo su camino, cuando le dijo a Neji:

─ Por cierto Hinata se ausentara por tiempo indefinido, por lo que tu deber de ahora en adelante será asistirme personalmente, tu actividad como protector queda suspendida hasta previo aviso ─

¨ ¡¿Qué?, ¿Es enserio?... Ya era suficiente con esa niña mimada¨─ Pensó el joven.

─ Como usted diga Hiashi-sama ─ Contestó Neji, mientras Hiashi continuo caminando para ir a la sala común.

¨Esto no tiene buena pinta, o ¿porque lo están escondiendo?¨- volvió a cuestionarse en su fuero interno.  
Neji se sintió extraño, tal vez algo preocupado, creyó que solo era mera costumbre, o podría ser que hay algo mas... Era extraño en el estar arremolinado en este tipo de preocupaciones que siempre le habían parecido superficiales.

Mientras tanto el tiempo transcurría normalmente, nadie decía o hacía algo tras la misteriosa salida de la Hyuga mayor de la hoja, Hiashi informó a la Hokage de la situacion, porque aun siendo cosas internas del clan era necesario informar al Kage el abandono de un ninja de su aldea, Tsunade tuvo que aceptar el informe del padre de Hinata sabía que de cualquier modo ella no podía interferir directamente con los dictámenes del clan Hyuga…

Las cosas en Suna también comenzaban a seguir su curso, ahora con la estadía algo extraña de una Hyuga en la aldea de la Arena.


	3. Jugando en la arena

Holaa, gracias por sus reviews!

Este Cap. se lo dedico a TemaRiLand y a gaahina eterniti

Capitulo 3 Jugando en la Arena

Lo primero que hizo Kukazu fue arreglar la estancia de Hinata, ya que no sería correcto que viviera a solas con él y vivir en la aldea no sería muy buena idea, de cualquier modo el entrenamiento era un secreto y Hinata no dejaba de ser importante, por lo que logró acomodarla en una habitación en la mansión Sabaku No gracias a la influencia en el consejo y en la familia del Kazekage, asi que favorecido con su posición dentro de la aldea no tuvo que dar más explicaciones; sólo que la chica que era una Hyuga y estaba bajo su enseñanza.

El consejo de Suna y la familia del Kage ahora que estaban informados del ingreso de Hinata a la aldea; no temieron por ello ya que conocían al clan Hyuga y sabían que Hinata sería heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, el consejo admitió su estancia ya que podría ser benéfico para la Arena, sólo serían precavidos, ya que no era buena idea ganarse un enemigo fuerte como lo era la hoja.

Kukazu se adentro a la mansión con Hinata y la dejo en la puerta de la alcoba que se le había asignado, también le anunció que el día de mañana sería presentada ante la familia Sabaku No por lo que debería estar puntual donde le había citado.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para Hinata, el sopor la venció y durmió profundamente después del pesado viaje.

La mañana por fin llegó y en una habitación en la mansión Sabaku No; se encontraba Hinata atareada vistiéndose rápidamente para ir a entrenar.

¨Ya es hora, tengo que apresurarme, hoy empieza el entrenamiento, y aún no estoy lista; espero poder hacerlo bien¨ - Pensó la niña, estaba nerviosa y sentía que el miedo la traicionaba.

Hinata ya sabía por qué estaba en Suna, ahora sólo faltaba lograr la misión que se le había encomendado, también sabía que era la última oportunidad que su padre le daba.

Hinata se encaminó apresurada al lugar donde le habían dicho

─Bu..enos días─ Dijo Hinata en un tono casi inaudible.

─Buenos días Hinata-chan, una vez más bienvenida a Suna, el día de hoy le presentaré a sus superiores; Temari-san, Kankuro-san y a Gaara-sama─ Como usted sabe no cualquiera entra a la aldea de la Arena, y mucho menos para vivir con la familia del Kage, sin embargo el consejo atendió mi petición y la única manera de que pueda permanecer aquí es estando bajo vigilancia, ya sabe; son meros requisitos, no se asuste.─ Le respondió el hombre mayor

─Gra...acias─ Contestó la jovencita mientras ofrecía una reverencia a quienes ahí se encontraban.

Kukazu era el encargado de supervisar a los hermanos Sabaku, ya que en el consejo aún existían algunas dudas sobre la actitud destructiva de Gaara, a pesar que el pelirrojo había mejorado su carácter gracias a la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, por lo qué Kukazu fue encomendado a esta tarea, y su trabajo era el entrenamiento de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Junto al amigo de su padre se encontraba una rubia de coletas que lucía un tanto altanera pero de ojos amables, a la izquierda de la rubia estaba un joven con líneas moradas que le enmarcaban el rostro y un bulto en su espalda que no era más que su marioneta favorita, y por último se encontraba Gaara que estaba contiguo al marionetista, aquel chico era apuesto, de cabello rojo intenso y un tatuaje singular en la frente; pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos aguamarinas qué denotaban soledad igual a la que se podía apreciar en los ojos perlados de Hinata.

Gaara era el menor de los tres hermanos y ahora el Kazekage de la aldea ya que fue nombrado Kage en emergencia por el fallecimiento de su padre, sin embargo solamente era un titulo aún faltaba el nombrado oficial, pero aquello sólo era cuestión de papeleo.

¨Pero si les he visto antes, actualmente son aliados de Konoha y participaron en el examen, siguen tan intimidantes¨- Articuló Hinata en su interior

Temari sonrió cortésmente pero Kankuro y Gaara no se inmutaron en lo absoluto.

Bienvenida Hinata-chan dijo secamente Kankuro, pero Gaara solo permaneció en su lugar mientras Kukazu continuó hablando.

─Pues como verán; ahora podría resultar más fácil entrenar en parejas, espero que todos seamos beneficiados con la estancia de la joven que nos visita.─

─Haa..ii Kukazu sensei─, dijo Hinata en un murmuró.

Así comenzaron los entrenamientos oficiales entre los tres Sabaku No y Hinata, bajo la supervisión de Kukazu.

─Muy bien empezaremos evaluando las habilidades de cada uno, no dudo que sean gran competencia entre sí, pero recuerden sólo es una práctica, así que os ruego que no se pongan muy pesados… ¿vale?─ Dijo Kukazu como una súplica, ya que estaba algo cansado de limpiar el desastre de los combates entre los tres hermanos.

─ Claro como digas Kukazu-san… Pero en esta ocasión me toca contra Gaara, me debe lo del encuentro anterior─ Dijo Temari con ansias al hablar.

─Vale, vale, adelante comiencen el duelo ─  
Despejaron el área de combate y se dio lugar al primer enfrentamiento.

─Así que nos volvemos a enfrentar pequeño hermano, no creas que te daré ventaja─ Amenazó la portadora del abanico gigante.

Gaara permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados ante los intentos de intimidación de la rubia; que por lo visto, no causaban efecto.

El enfrentamiento empezó; no duró mucho ya que el abanico de Temari se estropeó y para Gaara fue muy fácil destruirlo en cuestión de 2 segundos; por lo qué la rubia abandonó el combate alegando que su arma necesitaba algo de mantenimiento.

Gaara solo inhabilitó a su hermana como siempre lo hacía, dejándola fuera de pela. Aunque siempre se había creído que de los tres hermanos Gaara el más habilidoso, no se dudaban las habilidades de los otros dos. Estas prácticas eran interesantes.

─ Bueno ahora es tu turno Hinata-chan, veamos que aprendió del clan Hyuga─ Repuso Kukazu

¨me preocupa que su padre la menosprecie de tal manera¨ ─Pensó para sí aquel hombre.

─Adelante, Kankuro y Hinata, empiecen cuanto antes por favor.

Hinata estaba nerviosa pensaba que no era muy fuerte, toda la vida le habían hecho creer eso…  
El pelirrojo y su hermana estaban a la expectativa sumamente curiosos.

¨Mmm, ¿estás seguro Kukazu?, esto podría dolerle a la chica, por lo menos espero que no llore demasiado¨ - Pensaba Kankuro mientras se incorporaba al lugar del enfrentamiento

Kukazu: Bueno, comiencen ¡YA!

El combate comenzó… Kankuro activó las marionetas mientras que Hinata estaba lista para atacar con ayuda del Byakugan.

Una lluvia de kunais fue lanzada a la chica quien rápidamente se posicionó en la típica posición de defensa del clan Hyuga rechazando todo kunai que se aproximaba, Kankuro no creía que había fallado la técnica, mientras tanto la chica atacó rápidamente al marionetista con su juken, llegando afectar algunos puntos de chakra, esto provocó dolor en Kankuro quien contraatacó rápidamente lanzado una marioneta a la espalda de la chica encapsulándola en su interior, sólo se escucharon sollozos y ligeros quejidos mientras la técnica del marionetista se llevaba a cabo.

¨Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo, bueno es una lástima herir a alguien tan guapa¨─ Se decía Kankuro mientras su técnica terminaba.

La marioneta se abrió inesperadamente quedando destrozada, de ésta salió Hinata, en el rostro de porcelana se podían avistar algunas lágrimas y gotas de sangre que se entremezclaban… Activó el Byakugan nuevamente y corrió hacia el ninja de la arena quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.

¨No, ahora no, sé que puedo más que antes; regresare a Konoha mucho mas fuerte¨ ─ Se animó Hinata para poder continuar.

¨Kankuro nunca subestimes un contrincante, podrías perder… BAKAAA.¨ Pensaba Temari quien miraba la pelea un poco sorprendida.

Muchos puntos de chakra en Kankuro fueron bloqueados mientras recibía la técnica de los 64 golpes suaves, esto le provocó al ninja un dolor más agudo y moretones que empezaban a notarse.  
Kankuro a la defensiva estaba listo para atacar nuevamente cuando una punzada intensa le llegó a la cabeza lo que provocó que cayera desvanecido.

Hinata miraba asombrada, ni ella misma lo creía, sin embargo sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sólo se dejo llevar por la fatiga que le causó el consumo total de chakra…

¨Creo que lo he hecho mejor¨─ pensó la Hyuga mientras caía al suelo…

─Vaya, vaya, si que ha sido interesante, creí que Hiashi tenía razón; pero veo que la joven es fuerte solo es cuestión de tiempo y practica, para empatar con Kankuro en el primer combate no está mal, ¿no cree Gaara-sama?─ Exclamó Kukazu mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

─Eso ocurrió por la excesiva confianza de Kankuro, es un idiota─ Contestó Gaara dándole poca importancia

─Ya lo creo, pero no hay que desacreditar a Hinata-chan, ella realmente tiene buena técnica─ Repuso Temari.

─Bueno basta ya; llevémosles al hospital cuanto antes, necesitan checarles.─ Dijo Kukazu dando por terminada aquella plática.


	4. Secretos, verdades y cosas extrañas

Capitulo 4 Secretos, verdades y cosas extrañas.

Hinata comenzaba a despertar, se levantó bruscamente de la cama donde se encontraba, estaba un poco asustada, se detuvo en seco mientras asimilaba todos los cambios que estaban pasando, recordó el combate y se alegró un poco al saber que estaba bien y que había sido un resultado algo favorecedor.

Temari entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba la Hyuga mientras veía que Hinata ya se encontraba despierta y lucía confundida.

─Hinata chan, que bien que hayas despertado… ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ Preguntó la rubia

─bi…ien gracias algo adolorida pero bien… y ¿cómo esta Kankuro-sama?─ Cuestionó Hinata

─Tranquila, es un idiota, pero él está bien─

─me ale..legro─ dijo Hinata con la cabeza un poco baja

Gaara estaba en el pasillo fuera de la habitación en espera de Temari, de cualquier modo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su hermano mayor también se encontraba ahí… Sin embargo no quiso entrar a la habitación de la nueva chica, le fastidiaba la idea de involucrarse demasiado siempre estaba en constante evasión.

─ Por cierto el doctor ha dicho que se quedaran un poco más, solo por rutina, Kankuro no suele respetar suscripciones médicas y en esta ocasión tiene que hacer caso.

─Ha..ai, gracias─ contestó la ninja de la hoja.

─Bueno me voy, que sigas recuperándote me despediré de mi hermano Baka─

─Adiós TEMARI- san─

─Por cierto no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ahora formas parte de nosotros─ Comentó la joven de la arena mientras volteaba a verla.

─Gracias.. Tem..Temari-chan─

Temari salió de la habitación, y Hinata se tumbó lentamente en la cama quedando inmersa en recuerdos y pensamientos que la embargaron.

_

El tiempo como siempre transcurría rápidamente, ya había pasado más de tres meses de la partida de Hinata a Suna. Hiashi-Sama habló con Kurenai un día después de que Hinata se marchase a Suna, A la antigua maestra de su hija sólo se le informó que la muchacha estaría fuera y que la descartara del equipo 8 indefinidamente, el no dió más explicación; sólo que era por asuntos internos del clan Hyuga, por lo que mujer no pudo exigir ahondar más el tema, Kurenai sabía lo indescriptible que lograba ser el clan Hyuga.

Kiba y Shino estaban consternados ante el abandono tan repentino de Hinata, llegaron a pensar que la escondían porque no creían en ella, pero eso era aun más alarmante ya que sabían lo estricto que era Hiashi, siempre presionando a Hinata.

Los demás equipos no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la ausencia de la chica, así que todos por curiosidad o verdadera preocupación le preguntaban a sus compañeros de equipo que cómo aquellos curiosos tampoco sabían nada… Sólo el equipo 9 se abstuvo de indagar el tema, todo por Neji, ya que tanto Lee como Tenten sabían que a él le molestaba tanto alarde sobre el tema.

Era increíble que Naruto siendo tan comprometido con los problemas ajenos no se inmiscuyera para ayudar a Hinata y todo gracias a la promesa que le hizo a Sakura de entrenar para ser más fuerte y traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Pero había alguien, el único que podía aclararle esa duda al incompleto equipo 8 y que evadía el tema. Sí, sólo él podría decirles que había pasado con su amiga.

─Venga, tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo, no es posible que no hagas algo… ¿acaso no estás preocupado?─ Decía Kiba mientras pasaban frente a Ichiraku ramen

─Claro, pero de qué nos serviría, a él nunca le importo su prima ¿crees que nos diría algo? De cualquier modo esta anocheciendo, esperemos hasta mañana… ─ Afirmó Aburame

─ ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!─ Amenazó Kiba

Neji pasó caminando en sentido contrario a ellos, el Hyuga se dirigía a la mansión, Kiba al verle le siguió instintivamente y le detuvo con brusquedad.

─Hey, tú, espera─ Gritó el joven de afilados colmillos

Neji no volteo ante el llamado, reconoció aquella voz pero como siempre no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones y siguió caminando sin darle importancia

─Demonios ¿que acaso no has escuchado? Venga detente─

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ Preguntó el genio ante tanta insistencia

─Claro, así cómo Hinata no iba a desaparecer como si nada, si tiene un protector de mierda─ Dijo sarcásticamente el entrenador de canes.

─Basta Kiba, sólo pregunta lo necesario─ Intervino el chico de gafas oscuras

─Ya veo es por Hinata-sama, ¿acaso les gustaría saber dónde está cierto?─ Dijo Neji con tono fastidiado y burlesco

─Claro está, ¡Anda! dinos que sabes de ella, te lo pido─ Contestó Kiba algo suplicante

─Veo que le tenéis aprecio, aunque no creo que ella siendo tan débil merezca la preocupación de alguien─

─ ¡Tú no entiendes! Sólo dinos y te dejamos en paz ─

─ Vale, son en extremo fastidiosos, para ser sincero ni yo mismo lo sé todo, sólo hay rumores que se escuchan en la mansión y lo único cierto es que ella ahora mismo está en Suna, el motivo no estoy seguro de saberlo.

─ ¿Suna? ¿Estás de broma cierto? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella ahí?─ Cuestionó alarmado el chico perro.

─eso tampoco lo sé, supongo que fue estrategia de Hiashi- sama al ver la presión del consejo. Qué se yo─ Dijo Neji

─VALE gracias, te dejamos en paz─

Neji siguió su camino en cuanto Kiba pronunció aquella última oración dejando al resto del equipo 8 en total consternación.

La única que tenía noticias de Hinata durante todo este tiempo había sido Sakura, su mejor amiga; obviamente la peli rosa no dijo nada por cuidar a la Hyuga; ya que ella sabía las consecuencias que podrían haber si la información se infiltraba, la única manera de comunicación había sido por medio de mensajes que eran enviados con la ayuda de Denka, un gato ninja; ya que a Hinata se le negó tener contacto con la hoja, por su propio bien según su padre y Kukazu, ya que podría amenazar su seguridad y en el peor de los casos crear falsas ideas de traición o rebeldías. Y como estaban las cosas en Konoha no sería difícil crear ese tipo de chismes.

Neji llegaba a la casa Hyuga, se sentía tan extraño; no podía creer que esas palabras tan sentimentales que mencionó Kiba le estuvieran calando, daba por hecho que Inuzuka estaba equivocado, pero le molestaban tanto...

¨¡Maldito perro; que le importa si soy un buen protector!… ¡QUE LE IMPORTA!¨─ Se decía para sí mismo.

No era posible que detrás de todo aquello hubiera algo mas, tal vez un poco de vieja culpa y algo de cariño infantil que se enterró en el tiempo, y todo ese tiempo viviendo en una mentira, no era cierto que a él no le importa en lo mínimo la situación de la heredera , sólo que; ¿el qué podía hacer?, toda su vida fue ensañado a ser el perro que obedecía al amo, pero hasta un perro fiel se cansa y llega a morder, y eso es lo que había hecho, por eso en aquella ocasión del examen, descargó sus frustraciones; desde la muerte de su padre hasta el resentimiento que le tenía a la heredera tratando de herirla sin saber que era él, el más herido de todo aquello.

¨De cualquier modo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, como siempre.¨─ Se afirmó el joven Hyuga tratando de olvidar lo que le pasaba.

Neji ya se encontraba en su habitación, poco tiempo después se quedó dormido meditando todo aquello tan extraño que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar la verdad… Sí la quería.


	5. Tú lo sabias

Cap. 5 **Tú lo sabías**

Je je GRACIAS por sus reviews sigo con la conti espero que les guste sayonara

Ya el atardecer se apoderaba de la hoja y en una calle de la aldea, Kiba y Shino caminaban tratando de indagar en todo lo extraño del ¨caso Hinata¨ ya que lo que les dijo su primo no había sido suficiente para ellos; Sakura se encontraba en la tienda comprando algunos víveres cuando los dos chicos del equipo 8 entraron al local…

─¡Hola Haruno-chan!─ Saludó Kiba

─Hola chicos ¿cómo van?─ Respondió Sakura

─Bien supongo─ Contestó Shino en tono seco

─¡Te tenemos nuevas sobre Hinata-chan! Ya sabemos dónde está, y no lo creerás, ¡se encuentra en Suna!─ Alardeó Kiba

─ ¿Suna? Ya veo en la aldea de la Arena─ Contestó la chica sin hondar el tema. No quería que los chicos sospecharan que ya conocía la verdad pero no le sirvió de nada, aquellos dos eran astutos.

─ ¿Ya veo?... ¿Cómo está eso?... ¿Acaso no te sientes mejor al saber de ella?, ¿no era tu mejor amiga?, ¿qué te sucede Sakura?, parece qué no le importara a nadie, ella desaparece y todo va igual─ dijo Kiba alarmado.

─No es eso, simplemente sabía algo, por eso no me sorprende demasiado─ Confirmó la joven algo desganada.

─¡Qué rayos dices Haruno! Todo este tiempo y no has dicho nada, por lo visto sabes más que nosotros, baka; que injusta es Hinata, nosotros también somos sus amigos.─

─Venga Kiba, tranquilízate; tenemos que entender; no te pongas pesado tío─ Intervino el joven Aburame tranquilamente.

─Está bien, pero Sakura tiene que contarnos todo, tenemos derecho a saberlo; vamos a la fuente de sodas, justo ahora no creo que haya gente en ese lugar.─

Los tres chicos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas.

─Bien, ¿quieren tomar algo? Bueno pediré tres sodas─ Decidió Kiba mientras ordenaba los refrescos.

─Bueno; a lo que vinimos, ¿qué mas sabes Sakura-chan? Prosiguió el chico casi en una orden

─Cierto, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?─ cuestionó el chico insecto.

─Ya veo que no tengo salida, No es porque no quisiera decirles, fue un favor que pidió Hinata, obviamente solo correspondí a su confianza, y sí; yo sabía dónde estaba todo este tiempo y porque está ahí.─

─ ¿Y qué hace Hinata en Suna? ─ Exigió Inuzuka

─ Prométanme que solo ustedes y nadie más sabrán esto, porque no solamente es cuestión de discreción, si no para proteger a nuestra amiga.─

─Claro lo sabemos, pero sigo molesto con Hinata por no decirnos─ Volvió a interferir Kiba

─Comprende Kiba, se podía exponer demasiado si a todos sus amigos les cuenta la verdad; pues bien, Hinata fue a Suna para ser entrenada, el rumor es cierto, el consejo Hyuga se estaba poniendo difícil, y Hiashi-san la entrego a la tutela de un amigo de la Arena.─

─Ya lo creo, ahora todo es más claro, pero como es posible separarla tajantemente de la aldea, no es normal─ Comentó Shino después de sólo permanecer atento.

─Lo sé, y esperen aún falta algo mucho más raro─

─ ¿Falta? anda dilo─ exigió nuevamente el joven de colmillos.

─Hinata vive en casa de… la familia... Sa...Sabaku No…─

─Es un chiste, ¿en casa de aquel tipo pelirrojo tan extraño?, esto cada vez está peor, su padre está loco.─ Contestó Kiba ante la reciente confesión.

Después de aquella plática los chicos del equipo 8 estaban de alguna manera más tranquilos dejaron el tema de Hinata guardado ya que Sakura los mantenía informados, la vida continuó normalmente, mientras tanto en Suna todo iba viento en popa.

Hinata se adaptaba fácilmente al clima y a la gente, los entrenamientos marchaban de maravilla hasta Temari se había vuelto cercana a ella, eso le ayudó a no resentir el cambio tan drástico. Kankuro y Gaara ya la incluían más en el equipo así también como en la vida cotidiana.

_Flash Back_

En aquella ocasión Hinata caminaba despistada al otro extremo de Temari y Kankuro, cuando por ver curiosamente como el atardecer invadía la aldea no se percato de la piedra delante de ella, Gaara que se encontraba más próximo a la Hyuga se incorporó hacia donde se encontraba ofreciéndole una mano ayudando a levantarse, ella se apoyó de él y se puso completamente de pie acto seguido el cual Gaara continuó avanzando dejando a Hinata continuar por sí misma.

Temari al ver la extraña actitud de Gaara comenzó a molestarle mientras Kankuro admiraba como Gaara podía ser tenue…

─Vaya, vaya; si hasta el cubo de hielo más frio puede ser amable, ¿no Gaara?─... Gritó la rubia mientras iba por a Hinata.

─ Calla, eres tan revoltosa ─ Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo

Todos se reintegraron y continuaron el trayecto a la mansión de Arena.

_Fin Flash Back_

_

El tiempo siguió su curso velozmente y los meses pasaban volando; Hinata así como los hermanos Sabaku No y compañeros y amigos de la aldea de la hoja, habían crecido más y mejorado notablemente en madurez y habilidades, no en vano ya eran más de dos años y medio desde que Hinata partió de Konoha tan repentinamente. Actualmente la mayoría de la nueva generación ya eran jóvenes más adultos.

La situación de Hinata con su padre también había mejorado, aunque sea un poco, por lo menos Hiashi la había visitado esporádicamente y veía algunos cambios en ella, eso era bueno, ya no dudaba de la capacidad de su hija de lograr tomar el mando. Sus avances eran notificados al consejo, Hiashi se constató que enviar a Hinata a Sunagakure había sido su mejor decisión.

Sin embargo en esas visitas a la Arena, había algo más para Hiashi que visitar a su hija mayor, había ingeniado una propuesta interesante de unificación, después de todo la familia Hyuga era prestigiada por lo que sería fácil.

─Vaya, vaya, no es tan mala idea jamás lo hubiera pensado, pero es como si estuviéramos presentes en las dos aldeas mi amigo.─

─Así es, creo que esto puede funcionar, de cualquier modo a Hinata se le tiene que casar en algún momento…─

Por supuesto que todas aquellas ideas aún eran hipotéticas, y no estaban seguros que las partes involucradas aceptaran fácilmente, y mucho menos él siendo como era.  
_


	6. No te engañes

Gracias por sus coments, y por seguir leyendo el fic, cabe aclarar que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

Gracias Lucy por tu participación en Cem… espero que el cap. 8 sea más balanceado. BeZoO

Cap. 6 No te engañes

Mientras algunos pensaban en forzar las cosas, el destino se encargaba de acomodarlas, nadie sabía que Gaara y Hinata tenían cosas en común, sin embargo Temari suponía que la mejor solución para que su hermano menor por fin olvidara el pasado, era demostrarle que el amor si existía y no todos son falsos como le habían hecho creer y la única chica que parecía hacer cambiar de parecer al Kazekage era Hinata, ella podía parecer débil sin embargo tenía encanto natural que con facilidad ganaba el cariño de los que la rodeaban.

─Gaara, ¿alguna vez has visto a Hinata más que nuestra amiga?─ Decía Temari al pelirrojo para confundirle mientras regresaban a casa después de una misión.

─No, eso nunca pasará, ¿y sabes por qué?─ Contestó Gaara

─Porque no confías en el amor desde la traición del hermano de papá, pero yo quiero que seas feliz, y me he dado cuenta que Hinata es la única ajena a la familia con la que has logrado convivir, pensé que podría gustarte, además eres amable con ella─ Alegó Temari.

─¿Prefieres que sea grosero?─ espetó el Kazekage.

─Contigo no se puede, pero te estás engañando, y lo sabes─

─Puede ser, pero así es mejor─ Finalizó Gaara mientras entraban a la mansión.

Gaara tenía miedo, increíble pero cierto, jamás había estado enamorado así que desconocía todo aquello, además la Hyuga siempre prodigó que admiraba a Naruto y dentro de poco se marcharía de regreso a casa así que el Kage no se permitiría involucrarse más todavía.

Temari dejó los informes y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata.

─¡Hina-chan hemos vuelto! Todo salió bien, ahora podremos seguir entrenando para el próximo examen… ─ Anunció la rubia mientras saludaba a su amiga.

─Bien…Bienvenida Tema-chan, me alegro, ya quiero ver a mis amigos, ha pasado tanto tiempo─ Le contestó la joven de ojos perla.

─Me pondré celosa, yo también soy amiga de Hinata-chan─ Dijo Temari refunfuñando

─No… Noo Temari no te enfades, pero sabes que les extraño, además también tengo miedo─

─Tranquila sólo confía en ti, eres fuerte; jamás lo dudes.─ Finalizó la hermana de Gaara.

A kilómetros de ahí en Konoha, los jóvenes ninjas y kunoichis no perdían el tiempo y solo querían entrenar, todo para presentar el examen Chunin, reto que compartirían con la aldea de la Arena, ya que el examen ahora se realizaría en el ambicioso desierto de Suna.

─Vamos Akamuru; no todos serán facilitos como él, prepárate Shino!─ Gritó Kiba a su can mientras preparaban su **Juujin Bunshin.**

─Cuando quieras Kiba…─ Contestó Aburame mientras continuaban el incesable combate.

─Tomemos un descanso ya hemos entrenado por más de una hora, estoy sediento y Akamaru también─ Intervino Inuzuka muy agotado.

─Por fin Seremos Chunins! ¿No es genial?; Waaa, pero siento que falta Hinata─ Continuó Kiba mientras se refrescaban.

─Lo sé, pronto la veremos, te aseguro que ahora es completamente diferente. Sólo espero que sea más confiada.─ dijo el joven de lentes negros.

─Vaya me gustaría pelear contra ella, quiero ver que tan fuerte es ahora─ Dijo eufóricamente el entrenador de canes.

─Sí, nos podemos sorprender, lo único que es extraño es la admiración que Sakura comentó que tiene Hinata por el Sabaku No Gaara, ¿crees que es cierto?─ dijo Shino algo dudoso.

─Pues me hace dudar, no lo creo en Hinata pero, espero que ella misma nos cuente, sería increíble que se haya olvidado de Naruto, además ese tipo de la Arena era tan extraño cuando lo vimos por primera vez─ contestó Kiba con síntomas de escalofríos.

─Pues sí, pero la gente cambia.─ Finalizó el más serio de los dos.

A no mucha distancia de donde se encontraban los ninjas del equipo 8, en una gran mansión, Neji entrenaba con Hanabi.

─Oni-san te estás sobrepasando, ¿no es suficiente entrenar con tu equipo?─ Le gritó Hanabi a su primo algo molesta.

─No lo creo, de cualquier modo ahora que su hermana no está mi deber es entrenar con usted─ Contestó Neji mientras practicaban con el Byakugan.

"He esperado tanto tiempo para ver a Hinata-sama, en esta ocasión será diferente, cuánta razón tenía Uzumaki".─ Pensaba Neji.

─Neji, me pides que entrenemos y estas desconcentrado.─ Dijo la Hyuga menor a regañadientes.

─Lo siento Hanabi-sama continuemos por favor.─ Dijo Neji mientras continuaban en el dojo.

El periodo del gran examen por fin había llegado, decenas de ninjas ingresaban como oleadas a Sunagakure, todos con el mismo propósito, pasar el examen chunin y demostrar sus nuevas técnicas, los únicos que se perdían del gran evento eran Naruto y Sasuke.

Las reglas del examen no habían cambiado demasiado desde el examen Genin que hubo en Konoha, como siempre se evaluaría la destreza, fuerza y habilidad de cada ninja para realizar misiones pero tendía a ser más individualista y estaba dividido en tres fases, así que todos estaban listos para continuar, la primera ronda selectiva estaba por finalizar.

─¡Vaya!, si que nos la han puesto difícil─ decía Kiba sarcásticamente a Shino mientras se dirigían a las listas de los pasantes a la 2da ronda.

─No alardees demasiado, el exceso de confianza te puede hacer reprobar el examen…─

─Vale ya entendí, lo único bueno es que ahora si quedamos menos, es un hecho que veremos a Hinata en esta fase.─ Se excusó el chico revoltoso.

─Ya lo creo, y también nos toparemos con otros más, así que se prudente.─ Concluyó Shino.

El lugar donde estaban las listas era todo un tumulto, habían rostros conocidos vagando en la zona, la mayoría de ninjas de Konoha se habían dispersado como todos los demás.

─Me empiezo a molestar porque no la encuentro─ Dijo un Kiba molesto mientras buscaba a su amiga.

─Ya la veremos, mira; ahí está la rubia que es hermana de Gaara, debe estar cerca─ Respondió Shino ante la inquietud de Kiba.

─Vamos a preguntarle─ Ordenó el joven impaciente mientras arrastraba a Shino a dirección de Temari.

─¡Oye! Disculpa, ¿dónde está Hinata?─ Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño casi gritando.

Temari volteo instintivamente dejando de hablar con su amiga mientras Kiba y Shino habían llegado donde se encontraba la rubia, ambos miraron con amplia sorpresa a la chica que estaba frente a la mayor Sabaku No, no había duda era su amiga.

─¿Hinata? Cielos; estás hermosa─ Decía el chico de blancos colmillos mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hinata para estrecharle con un abrazo.

─Gra… Gracias... Kiba-kun─ Contestó la Hyuga mientras Kiba la soltaba.

Shino se aproximó a la chica de ojos perla para poder saludarle, también la abrazo pero no mencionó palabra alguna.

─Vaya vaya, así que por estos dos me cambias Hinata-chan, pero si son muy feos─ Interfirió Temari.

─¿A quién le dices feo?, Tú eres la fea; rubia sin gracia.─

─¿Cómo me dijiste? Cara de perro─ Contestó Temari indignada ante la ofensa mientras preparaba su puño.

─Tranquilo, pones en vergüenza a nuestra villa─ Intervino Sakura que desde lejos observó la escena tan acalorada y se acercó para detener a Kiba.

─Por cierto, ¡Hola Hinata-chan!─ Concluyó la peli rosa dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

─¡Sakura-chan!─ Hinata estaba tan feliz que saludo con euforia a la chica.

Ya más tranquilos todos juntos se dirigieron a las listas, faltaba terminar las siguientes pruebas y muchas cosas interesantes se avecinaban.


	7. ¿Sientes celos?

Cap. 7 ¿Sientes celos?

Ahora Hinata estaba más feliz que antes, pudo ver a gente que quería hasta se sentía más segura de sí. Ahora la chica se dirigía con sus amigos hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la parte final del examen, algunos estaban decepcionados de la segunda etapa entre ellos Temari quien acusaba de haber sido un gran fraude.

─Vaya, quién diría que ésta segunda ronda sería algo de fraude, quería una batalla real no bonos extra para el final.─ Dijo Temari muy desilusionada.

─No creo que sea tan malo, alguna razón debe tener─ Contestó Hinata mientras caminaba junto al silencioso Shino.

─Odio admitir que Hinata-chan tiene razón…─ Concluyó la dueña del abanico gigante.

Al mismo tiempo un joven de ojos iguales a los de Hinata caminaba junto a su equipo a unos pasos de su prima sin darse cuenta, sin embargo llego a vislumbrar con familiaridad la chica que estaba frente a ellos y decidió interceptarle.

─Ya vuelvo- Dijo Neji a su equipo

─Vale, no te retrases demasiado; que esto es lo más importante.─ Amenazó Tenten a su amigo.

Neji apresuró el paso y logro alcanzar a su tan esperado objetivo; le hablo con voz fuerte y segura con lo cual logro captar la atención de la chica Hyuga confirmando que era su protegida. Todos los que iban con Hinata se detuvieron al unísono y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, Kiba fue el único que denotaba molestia en comparación de los demás que estaban a la expectativa. Hinata avanzó hacia Neji mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Shino sabía que aquel reencuentro era significativo así que decidió interferir.

─Es mejor esperar a Hinata en el complejo, a puesto a no tendrá problema en llegar.─ Interrumpió Shino la curiosidad de muchos para evitar problemas.

─¿Y Quién es ese?─ Dijo Temari ofuscada suponiendo de quien se trataba.

─Ese es el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga. El que la odia hasta querer matarla.─ Contestó Kiba indignado.

─Sí, pero eso ya fue; y no nos consta.─ Dijo Sakura para calmar el ambiente.

─Pero si la odia, ¿por que ha venido a buscarle?, es absurdo.─ Habló Temari para los demás.

¨A menos que ya no sea así¨─ Reflexionó la rubia para sí, no por nada Temari en exceso perspicaz.

Todos continuaron caminando, solo Sakura se atrasó un poco por haberle avisado a Hinata que se adelantaban. En cuanto todos se habían marchado, Neji abrazó a su prima con poca delicadeza, pero con ese sentimiento de haberla extrañado bastante.

─Ni… Ni-san─ Articuló la chica casi como un suspiro gracias a esa inquietante sorpresa que la paralizó y logro estremecerla.─

Hinata-sama que bueno es poder verla, me gustaría hablar con usted, sé que ahora no es el momento, por favor prometa que me escuchará después.

─Haa… Hai ni-san, pero ahora necesitamos irnos─ Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba por inercia junto a Neji hacia el campo de prácticas.

Sakura, Temari y los demás acababan de llegar al complejo; Gaara se encontraba en aquel lugar con el consejo de Suna, Kankuro y Kukazu que rondaba cerca. La rubia Sabaku No les dio la bienvenida a los visitantes de Konoha y se disculpó alegando que necesitaba hablar con el Kazekage.

─¡Gaara! Qué bueno verte, no es justo que sea la única de los tres en presentarlo; tú también deberías hacer este aburrido examen.─ Gritó la Sabaku No.

─Permítanme, ya regreso.─ Se excusó Gaara con aquel grupo mientras se incorporó hacia su hermana y Kankuro le siguió.

─Sí que te ves emocionada, tranquila esta última etapa te divertirá- Dijo el pelirrojo con tono burlesco mientras el marionetista esbozó una sonrisa.

─Búrlense, ya verán─ Les amenazó sádicamente su hermana. ─Bueno me marcho, esperaré a que Hinata llegue, ya demoró bastante.─ Continuó la rubia algo desesperada.

─¿Que no estaban juntas?─ Preguntó Kankuro por lo extraño del caso.

─Bueno pues tuvo un tierno reencuentro y nos dejó- Dijo molesta Temari mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban en muestra de frustración.

─¿Con quién?─ Preguntó el Kage fingiendo poco importancia.

─Con su primo, pero algo no me cuadra, bueno son ideas mías, sólo te digo hermanito que si quieres te puedes quedar mirando pero no sería buena idea, el chico Hyuga tiene muy buena pinta.─ dijo Temari con intriga.

─Así que sigues diciendo tonterías, Bakaa… le contestó Gaara.

Para su buena suerte justo en aquel momento Hinata y Neji entraban al lugar, el Hyuga lucía sereno y tenía una mirada que no se apartaba de su linda protegida y ella enmarcaba su rostro con el leve rubor característico de sus mejillas. Kankuro comprendió rápidamente lo que quiso decir Temari sin embargo Gaara no lo entendió bien pero no le agrado la idea de aquel infiltrado.

Neji se despidió de la chica dándole un beso en la frente acto seguido se disculpó, Hinata no dijo palabra quedo estática otra vez, todo aquello la comenzaba a ofuscar. Aquello era observado descaradamente por quienes los conocían.

─Ya ves yo te advertí, ¿a que está muy guapo cierto?─

─No es algo que me incumba, me alegro que tú amiga esté tan feliz con la visita.─

─Ya basta, parecen niños, es hora de continuar, ve por Hinata-chan porque los preparativos del examen están por terminar.─ Dijo Kankuro interrumpiendo lo obvio.

─Vale─ contestó la rubia mientras se alejaba de sus hermanos que se quedaban por sus complicadas obligaciones oficiales.

La bocina comenzó a sonar…

¨La fase final está a punto de comenzar, a cada uno se le evaluará individualmente en un campo de batalla simulado por un miembro del escuadrón especial de Suna, habrán dos rondas de 12 alumnos participantes cada una. Los ninjas que mencione a continuación se dirigirán de inmediato al campo asignado.

Inuzuka Kiba campo 1, Hyuga Neji campo 2, Sabaku No Temari campo 3….¨

─Vaya, ¡por fin!, nos vemos después─ Se despidió Kiba de todos los que ahí estaban.

─Bueno yo también me voy, ahora sí algo bueno de verdad─ Dijo Temari felizmente.

Así como ambos chicos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Todos aquellos que no entraron en la primera ronda se dispusieron a esperar, algunos prefirieron estar solos para controlar los nervios y otros a platicar para amenizar la sufrible espera.

Hinata no luce bien, esta en exceso nerviosa- Decía Sakura a Shino en voz baja.

Lo sé pero para ella esto es parte del examen, tiene que controlarse.─ Contestó el Aburame con firmeza mientras observaba como su amiga de ojos perlas se sumía en otro mundo.

Gaara que era un observador nato, se percato rápidamente del problemático estado de ánimo de la ojiperla.

Hinata-chan- Dijo en tono grave el Kage que se acercó a la esquina donde estaba la joven mientras sus amigos lanzaron miradas curiosas.

La chica no contestó al primer llamado. ─¿Hinata?─ Volvió a repetir el joven de cabellos rojos.

─¿Qué? Perdón, no lo escuché Gaara-sama. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?─ Dijo la chica en tono bajo.

─No a mi no, pero tú no te ves bien, ¿qué pasa?─ Él respondió.

─Gomen, no se preocupe no es importante, tal vez tiene que ver con el examen y… yy… con mi ni-san─

─El joven que entró contigo al salón, ¿cierto?─

─Sí, él es Neji, mi ni-san…─

─Ya veo, bueno por lo que sea; trata de calmarte… eso no ayudará en tu desempeño durante el examen.─ Le contestó el Jinchuuriki en tono seco y más distante ante la confirmación que la chica le dio.

Hinata solo se limitó a disculparse con él otra vez ante la inesperada represalia que le dio, el joven se retiro dejando a la Hyuga enfocada en el examen otra vez…


	8. Festejemos

Cap. 8 ¿Festejamos?

Todos estaban a la expectativa de los por menores de los compañeros que acababan de salir, sin embargo nadie dijo nada por las indicaciones que se les dieron, eso causó que los que estaban en espera aumentaran su preocupación; para terminar el angustioso silencio la bocina volvió a sonar y solicitó que los ninjas faltantes en presentar el examen ingresaran de inmediato para poder comenzar. Así que aquellos que fueron llamados se marcharon enseguida.

¨Todo dependerá del examen, es un hecho que Kukazu le informará de inmediato a papá; pero ya no estoy segura de querer volver a casa, Suna se ha vuelto mi hogar.¨─ Pensó Hinata algo melancólica mientras entraba al lugar que le asignaron.

El primer grupo de ninjas que acababa de salir ya lucía más sereno, la euforia se había esfumado dejando tras su paso el resultado final. Temari estaba junto al amigo de Hinata.

─¿Y qué te pareció?─ Preguntó Gaara en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a su hermana que estaba sentada.

─¡Vaya! Sí que querían divertirse. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponernos a buscar algo que no sabemos qué es?…─ Contestó algo frustrada.

─Por algo es un examen, ¿no crees?, ser ninja implica inteligencia y no solo fuerza.─ Dijo Gaara cargado de sabiduría al hablar.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron platicando mientras esperaban, Temari aprovechó nuevamente para decirle a Gaara que ya era momento de hacer algo con su vida sentimental y al mismo tiempo asegurarle que Hinata sentía algo por él por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por terceros; bueno por lo menos no por Naruto a quién ahora la Hyuga sólo le tenía estima y la misión del pelirrojo era averiguar qué tan cierto era lo que su hermana le decía. Su hermano Kankuro al ver a Temari tan insistente se acercó a ellos, la chica de la Arena no descansaba hasta lograr lo que se proponía, y el marionetista sabía que Gaara podía abrumarse fácilmente así que trató de cambiarles el tema sin embargo todo ese tiempo ignoraron al ninja de la hoja junto a ellos.

─Tardan demasiado, yo acabe tan rápido…─ Dijo Temari inmersa en la conversación que inició Kankuro.

¨La rubia tiene razón, Hina-chan luce diferente con tan sólo ver a Gaara-san, pero sería tan complicado, rayos no es posible imaginarlos.¨─ Meditaba Kiba para sí mientras continuaba en silencio junto a los de la arena.

─Sí, ya le dije a Temari que los demás saldrán en cualquier momento.─ Expuso Gaara.

─Sí que eres impaciente─ Finalizó el mayor de los tres Sabaku No.

El tiempo pasó volado y la segunda ronda de participantes empezó a salir. El primero fue Shino y muy poco después todos se le unieron. Al ver esto, los encargados del examen Chunin arreglaron todo para anunciar a los aprobados, los agruparon para continuar y clausurar el examen. Los personajes más importantes de Suna y de otras aldeas entre ellos la Hokage de Konoha estaban presentes en aquella ocasión importante.

La ceremonia se realizó sin más preámbulos, todos los ninjas de la hoja pertenecientes a la nueva generación habían aprobado sin mayor contratiempo incluyendo a la Hyuga quién seguía incrédula, sólo algunos cuantos pertenecientes al país del rayo tendrían que repetir el examen.

─Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?, es hora de ir a festejar, ¿tienen buenos lugares aquí para comer barbacoa?─ Dijo Feliz Kiba, mientras caminaba a la salida con sus amigos.

─Por supuesto, ¿Dónde crees que estás niño?, los llevaré a la mejor─ Contestó la hermana del Kazekage mientras se encaminaban al lugar donde todos los nuevos Chunins irían a comer.

─Tengo tanta hambre, lástima que no esté Naruto, a veces siento que es mi culpa…─ Dijo Sakura con sentimientos mezclados.

─No, Sakura-chan, él lo hace porque quiere, y no sólo por compromiso, no te sientas mal─ La animó Hinata muy convencida de lo que decía.

─Así es, todos sabemos cómo es Uzumaki, además hoy no podemos estar deprimidos─ Intervino Kiba mientras abrazaba a Haruno y a la Hyuga.

Por fin llegaron al establecimiento donde se percibía un delicioso aroma, se sentaron en la gran mesa que les había preparado el dueño, Hinata y sus amigos se sentaron cerca de la salida, mientras los demás ninjas y kunoichis se acomodaban en diferentes lugares, el primo de Hinata ya la había visto gracias a que su equipo quedó ubicado frente a ella, mientras tanto el dueño y sus ayudantes salieron rápidamente con platos llenos de carne, condimentos y acompañamientos, todos estaban tan cansados y hambrientos pero con muchas ganas de celebrar que Kiba no dudo en pedir una ronda de sake para todos.

─¡Salud!, ¡Enhorabuena por nuestro ascenso!─ Decía el chico perro con gran emoción mientras se tomó de un golpe aquel sake y los demás hacían lo mismo, inclusive Hinata qué estuvo dubitativa sin embargo se unió al grupo.

─¡Felicidades! Ahora a comer.─ Anunció Chouji que veía con una cara extasiada toda esa comida y no dudó en probar bocado mientras los demás continuaban la feliz reunión.

Todos comían y bebían felices, aprovecharon para contar las experiencias que pasaron por el examen, algunos ya estaban algo embriagados pero no era preocupante de hecho Kiba y Temari eran los más afectados.

─Venga eres un chico y bebes como niña─ Le decía sarcásticamente la rubia a Inuzuka mientras le retaba frente a los de la hoja…

─Así que te atreves a retar a un ninja, alguien te tendrá que llevar a casa niñita─ Le contestó Kiba mientras se tomaba el quinto o sexto sake porque ya no estaba seguro de cuantos eran.

─Por eso no te preocupes, Hina-chan cuidará de mi, ¿verdad Hinata?─ Decía alegremente la chica de la arena mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien lucía un leve rubor.

─Haai─ Contestó rápidamente la joven de ojos perla, mientras Temari la soltaba y continuaba bebiendo con el chico perro y los demás.

Neji aprovechó la confusión, se acercó a Hinata y le pidió que lo acompañara, la tomó del brazo suavemente pero con seguridad mientras la guiaba a la salida. Se disculpó con ella por esas actitudes tan espontáneas de su parte. Hinata lucía linda y fresca como una niña, no estaba ebria pero el abrumador lugar y algunos traguitos de sake le dieron tal apariencia risueña. El chico Hyuga se detuvo en un lugar tranquilo y comenzó a hablar con ella. Todos los demás seguían en sus retos y juegos, sólo Sakura que estaba en la esquina de la mesa vió como su amiga y Neji se apartaban de los demás.

─Felicidades Hinata-sama sé que puede creer que lo que le digo no es cierto, pero si no fuese así simplemente no lo haría.─ Le dijo su primo sinceramente mientras Hinata estaba consternada.

─No… no es eso Ni-san, sólo no estoy segura de nada.─ Hinata contestó fríamente el alago a su primo.

─Hinata-sama, la extrañe demasiado, no sé cómo decirlo; pero el haberse ido de ese modo, creo que me afecto un poco.— Dijo el joven algo enturbiado.

─¿Qué dices ni-san?, ¿Tú me extrañaste? Pero si nunca me hablabas; además pareciera que odias mi existencia.─ Le dijo la joven sin pensar con algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

─No lo niego, pero no te odio, de hecho creo que nunca lo he hecho… Te quiero lo suficiente─ Contestó Neji con seguridad y dispuesto a arriesgar su orgullo.

─No sé qué pretendes con esto, nunca entendí porque dejaste de hablarme después del sello y todo lo demás, No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste falta, ¡No fue mi culpa!─ Le decía enojada mientras la plática subía de tono y olvidaban esos sufijos que siempre los limitaban.

Neji nunca había visto a Hinata molesta, pero quien no lo estaría si alguien a quien quieres se aleja sin razones, no sabía qué hacer para probar lo que decía, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla; algo que deseaba tanto desde hace mucho. Hinata palideció y sintió que las piernas le traicionaban, Neji sólo se limitó a reafirmarle que la quería mientras fueron interrumpidos por la única que sabía dónde estaban. Sakura alego que era tarde y era momento de llevar a casa a Temari quien ya estaba muy bebida al igual que Kiba quien fue llevado por Shino y otros amigos de la hoja al lugar donde se estaban alojando. Los dos primos se despidieron nerviosamente, Hinata siguió a Sakura dejando atrás a Neji.

─¡Waaa! ¿Y Que hacías tan abrazada del hielito?, ¿hubo reconciliación?─ Le preguntó Haruno a su amiga Con curiosidad después de haber entrado al restaurante y tratar de ayudar a Tema-chan.

─¿Qu.. queew? ¿A quiem Abrazabaas Hina-chan?─ Interrumpió la joven del abanico gigante con voz poco entendible.

─A nadie Tamari-chan─ Titubeo la ojiperla mientras con apoyo de Sakura la ayudaban a ponerse de pie y salían del establecimiento al igual que los otros chunins que aún estaban ahí.

─Nos vemos, descansen y felicidades─ Gritó la peli rosa despidiéndose de todos.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la mansión Sabaku No a altas horas de la madrugada, subieron con dificultad a la recámara de la rubia, Sakura se despidió inmediatamente para poder irse a descansar, Hinata le pidió a un guardia que la acompañase y regresó de inmediato para poder cambiar a Temari y dejarla durmiendo segura. La vistió y la estaba acomodando en la cama con un pilar de almohadas cuando Gaara entró a la habitación para reprender a su hermana por su irresponsabilidad.

─Temari, ahora tendrás que escucharme─ Habló el pelirrojo anunciando su entrada.

Hinata volteó automáticamente al escuchar la voz del Kage, al verle a los ojos quedó petrificada mientras él se adentraba en el cuarto de su hermana.

Fin de capítulo.

Gracias por su Reviews!

Aaaa no se ustedes, pero sin querer hay una segunda pareja en el fic, ¿ya se dieron cuenta? Jejee.


	9. La sorpresa

Cap. 9 La sorpresa

Gaara estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a su ingrata hermana por su falta de atención, pasó toda la tarde esperando a que ¨regresaran¨ del inocente festejo; pero las chicas nunca llegaron, por lo menos no en condiciones ni a horas aptas para seguir festejando. El solía ser tan seco y poco afectivo pero en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a mostrarse diferente, había comprado unos pequeños postres y para cada chica adquirió una bonita placa digna de ninjas de elite de Suna. Ahora solo tenía un objetivo y sin dudarlo siguió adentrándose desprevenido a la habitación de su hermana segundos después de casi vociferar su presencia, repentinamente se topo con un par de ojos blancos que lucían perturbados y con algo de culpa que le miraban fijamente. Al verla ahí tan bonita y fresca, se olvido de todo y dejo fuera todos esos instintos asesinos contra Temari que se habían acumulado toda la tarde.

─¿Mmm?, Noo dejesh que te abrasen, Te lo prohíbo. No puedes salir con nadie; a menos que sea… que sea…─ Temari le dijo entre sueños a su amiga mientras la Hyuga terminaba de arroparla mientras sus ojos blancos permanecían petrificados por esas palabras.

─Tranquila, solo duerme. Ya estás en casa─ Hinata le contestó rápidamente.

Temari sólo articuló esa frase detonante y nuevamente quedó dormida, sin embargo había dejado a Gaara intrigado y a Hinata completamente avergonzada. Ambos fingieron demencia y no decían palabra alguna. Un par de minutos después, el Kazekage intervino y habló claramente pero en tono por debajo del normal y le pidió a Hinata que cuando terminase de atender a Temari lo alcanzase en el pasillo donde la estaría esperando, el pelirrojo no dijo más y salió del cuarto de la rubia dejando pendiente el contundente llamado de atención para su única hermana; continuo caminando con la firme decisión de definir todos aquellos sentimientos que le habían estado confundiendo; y que mejor si la causante de todo aquello estaba "sola" y sin la curiosidad morbosa de Tema-chan. No podía haber mejor momento.

Hinata se apresuro con su tarea mientras pensamientos kamikazes se arremolinaron en su mente, tenía miedo; la única razón por la que pensó que Gaara podía querer hablar con ella en esos momentos era para regañarle por su falta de prudencia, estaba dispuesta a escuchar calladamente sin embargo aunque se tratase de un llamado de atención, le preocupaba que el menor de los Sabaku hablara a solas con ella, de ser posible huiría cuanto antes. Se despidió suavemente de su amiga con un beso y avanzó al umbral de la puerta donde los nervios incrementaban con cada paso.

El kage estaba recargado en la pared con esa expresión distante típica de él. La confianza se esfumaba con cada segundo que pasaba. No era posible que soportar a Shukaku y a Kankuro juntos fuese más fácil.

─Gaara-san─ Sonó la voz de Hinata como un eco.

─Bien, has llegado─ el joven articulo esa oración como hablándose a sí mismo.

─Lo siento, no pensé que Temari-chan fuese a pasarse con la bebida, pero le aseguro que en ningún momento se ha quedado sola… En verdad no ha pasado nada, no es como si me fuese a creer tan fácilmente pero solo le digo la verdad, ¡Nosotras de verdad queríamos llegar temprano!…─ articulaba la Hyuga algo nerviosa, en tono subido y como si fuese una ráfaga interminable.

Gaara no prestó completa atención a todo lo que decía Hinata, le causaba diversión el poder verla tan preocupada, no entendía por qué se disculpaba tanto, eso le hizo ver que ya no estaba tan seguro acerca del motivo por el cual quería hablar con ella.

─Tranquilícese Hinata-san, no era precisamente por eso, pero gracias por el informe.─ Gaara interrumpió a la inquieta chica que hablaba sin parar.

─Perdón.─ Ella se disculpo mientras su rostro se tornaba color carmín.

─Me alegra tanto que su misión en Suna se haya completado satisfactoriamente. No pudo haberlo hecho mejor.─ El kage no supo cómo hacerle conversación, dijo cosas confusas y avanzó directamente a la terraza principal donde horas antes había preparado la pequeña sorpresa.

─Gra… Gracias─ Le contesto la joven sin estar segura de que fuese un cumplido.

Hinata no comprendió aquello, pero la fría voz del pelirrojo denotaba controversia, como si estuviese feliz y sobre todo como si por fin pudiese deshacerse de ella. La Hyuga en lugar de entristecer como siempre, se torno molesta y hosca, ahora seguía a pasos lentos y pesados al Kazekage. Por fin llegaron a la terraza, Gaara se detuvo, le ofreció asiento a la chica y ella aceptó mientras el se dirigía a una silla que estaba a sus espaldas, tomó el paquetito morado que estaba junto otro y lo resguardo entre sus manos; se puso frente a la Hyuga y comenzó a hablar.

─Felicidades por su ascenso, ya regresara a casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero si usted quiere puede agilizar las cosas y marcharse con sus amigos.─ Gaara dijo todo eso automáticamente para respaldar su inseguridad y nerviosismo mientras colocaba el regalo en las manos de Hinata.

Ella sintió la caja en sus manos y la observo con rabia mientras se ponía de pie. Miles de gotas cristalinas recorrían el contorno de su rostro.

─En verdad lamento haberles molestado tanto, de saber que mi presencia le perturbaba tanto hubiese hecho lo posible por evitar que tuviese que verme. No se preocupe Gaara-sama mañana hablo con Kukazu-san para regresar a la hoja cuanto antes. El clan Hyuga estará en deuda con usted y su aldea por haber adoptado a esa niña que nadie quería por tonta. Gracias.─ Hinata dijo todo eso mientras lloraba cabizbaja en la reverencia que le otorgo a Gaara.

─Sin más Kazekage-sama me retiro. Que descanse.─ Dicho esto, Hinata se irguió y avanzó dos pasos apresuradamente.

Gaara quedó atónito, nada era como lo había pensado, no supo cómo fue que el asunto se había tornado tan turbio y poco favorable, por fin despertó de aquella visión engañosa y se dirigió hacia la portadora del Byakugan, la tomó del brazo para después ver unos ojos pálidos y acuosos. Se quedó estático mientras la veía y sin más sus labios estaban haciendo el resto. ¡Sí!, la había besado. ¡Ja ja!, su primer beso y resultaba ser tan lloroso, pero que sensación de paz les daba a ambos…

─Creo que me agradas─ Dijo el menor de los Sabaku después de haberla besado.

Fin del capitulo jaajaa espero les guste... Otra vez disculpen la tardanza… Sin más.. Tarde pero seguro… Bezo


	10. Nos vemos pronto, hay esperanza

Cap. 10 Nos vemos pronto, hay esperanza

Hinata estaba más tranquila, en esos instantes levantaba la tapa de la pequeña cajita mientras Gaara solo permanecía callado. La chica miró entusiasmada la cadena con la placa que había dentro y de inmediato se la colocó en el cuello. La Hyuga se sonrojó en extremo pero estaba feliz; jamás, ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó al Kazekage haciendo tal cosa; no es que el beso significase que ahora vivirían felices por siempre, pero había acortado la distancia entre ellos, la formalidad había quedado fuera desde ese momento y fue Gaara quien decidió llamarla por su nombre.

─Hasta mañana Gaara-kun, Gracias, y aún lamento lo ocurrido.─ Dijo nerviosamente la chica despidiéndose mientras jugaba con sus delgados dedos.

─No te preocupes, también es mi culpa─

─No. no lo es... Pero gracias Gaara-kun, nos vemos después.─ Completó ella.

─Hasta mañana.─ Contestó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana para recuperar sus aún fallidas fuerzas.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y portando esperanzas en el aire mientras la fresca mañana culminó con su llegada, Temari ya se encontraba tomando una ducha para después ir en busca de su amiga y preguntar detalles de lo ocurrido ayer, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se apresuro y bajo a la cocina por algo de agua y medicina, la tomó deprisa y subió a la habitación de Hinata.

─¿Hinata?─ Preguntó la Sabaku

─¡Hinata!... Soy Temari….─ Insistió. "¿Qué pasa con esta niña, seguirá dormida?".

A la chica le sorprendió que su amiga no respondiera, pero gracias a una mucama que se encontraba arreglando una habitación contigua a la de ella se enteró que la ojiperla había salido muy temprano con un joven apuesto de la hoja. Ella estaba segura que aquel joven debía ser Neji, el genio Hyuga acosaba a Hinata desde su llegada y eso le hizo reconsiderar su poca aceptación hacia él.

─¿Y mis hermanos? Por lo menos saldré con ellos un rato…─ Dijo casi para sí misma.

─Etto, tampoco están en casa Temari-san; Kankuro-san salió hace horas. No dijo a donde pero supongo que fue a encargarse de los ninjas que hoy parten de Suna y Gaara-sama tuvo un llamado de emergencia. ─ Le contestó la muchacha de servicio en un desboque de información.

─Vaya, que día más triste. Gracias; si llega Hinata, avísame por favor.─ Sentenció Temari mientras regresaba algo frustrada a su habitación recordando que el examen había terminado y los aliados se marchaban a sus aldeas.

─Si señorita.─ le contestó la otra

La tarde pasaba rápido, Hinata y Neji se encontraban charlando después de despedirse de los demás chicos de la hoja. Ahora que el genio podía estar a solas y cerca de la heredera, había decidido jugar sus cartas de la mejor manera, estaba seguro que Hinata le gustaba y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella. Buscaría la forma para regresar lo antes posible a Konoha, ya que a él se le había encargado esperarla hasta finalizar el entrenamiento y por supuesto asegurar la amistad que se creó entre el clan Hyuga y el Sabaku No.

Neji que era tan perspicaz que noto con rapidez el regalo que ahora tenía Hinata en el cuello. No había duda que para esas cosas un hombre es capaz de crear un mundo de explicaciones sin sentido y el chico no era la excepción, no soportó la curiosidad por lo que abordó el tema sutilmente para que después fuese aclarado ingenuamente por su prima, ahora ya sabía la procedencia del presente y como se tornaban las cosas dentro la mansión del Kazekage. Ahora el Hyuga tenía esa pequeña ventaja.

─Dentro de poco entrará la noche, ¿quieres que te lleve a la mansión?─

─Si oni-san, gracias.─

─De nada… Vamos…─ Dijo él mientras se removía de su lugar y comenzaba a avanzar.

─Ya veo que es cercana al Kazekage y lamenta su próxima partida─ Continuó él pocos minutos después

─No, no estoy segura, en verdad no le hablo demasiado, pero aquí tengo buenos amigos. ─ habló ella algo dubitativa.

─Ya veo, pero hablarle poco es lo de menos, ¿no crees? ─

─Tal vez…. Lo único que me entristece ahora es que todos se han marchado─

El recorrido fue rápido, Hinata y Neji entraban a la mansión cuando fueron abordados por una rubia de aspecto enfadado. Él joven de ojos blancos ya tenía en claro que no era aceptado por la amiga de su prima sin embargo no le importaba, en cualquier momento regresaría con Hinata a Konoha así que solo atormentaría un poco más a su paciencia.

─¡Ahora veo donde andas!, ¿Te has divertido?; Gaara sale de emergencia y tu ni te enteras…─ Dijo la Sabaku refunfuñando

─Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ¿pero él está bien?─ Hinata habló frustrada

─Hasta que te preocupas─ dijo Temari con sorna. ─Mi hermano está bien, bueno como sea, es tarde y hay que descansar, ¿o qué?, ¿Aun quieres seguir conviviendo con la familia?

¨Tema-chan, no tienes por qué ser así¨─ Pensó tristemente la chica de cabello azulado.

─Me retiro Hinata-chan veo que salgo en sobra, Hasta mañana─ Intervino Neji cortésmente con la ligera sonrisa triunfal y se retiro rápidamente.

─Bueno ahora si dime lo que quieras Temari, no te entiendo, has sido muy grosera. Neji sólo me acompañó a despedirme de los demás. ─

─Perdón por preocuparme por ti, y ahora que ése se aparece ya no soy necesaria─

─No es cierto y lo sabes, además tenía que hablar con él sobre asuntos del clan, además es mi primo.─

─Esas cosas ya no son un impedimento, solo que tu nunca te das cuenta de lo obvio, lo mismo te pasa con alguien más, Jamás lo sabrán; tú por insegura y el por cobarde.─

Hinata y Temari continuaban con esa platica algo pesada hasta que la menor confeso todo lo que había pasado en la madrugada, Temari quedó anonadada; por fin veía que sus esfuerzos daban resultados, y no es que ella los hubiese obligado, simplemente ellos eran tan apáticos que solos no hubiesen progresado en nada… Ahora solo quedaba esperar un poco más.

Un par de días transcurrieron y Gaara regreso de aquella misión de extrema delicadeza, sin embargo todo mundo ya estaba enterado del estado de emergencia que ocurría en esos tiempos, Akatsuki, una organización con integrantes sumamente peligrosos rondaban los lugares en busca de los famosos portadores de los bijús; y no era un secreto que en la arena había uno.

La verdadera adversidad comienza…


	11. La captura

Hola!... Una vez más muchísimas Gracias a todos los que continúa esta historia, como saben la historia se basa en muchas cosas de la series, por lo que espero que este capítulo no les parezca absurdo. AAA ojalá haya quedado bien redactado… Gracias

Cap. 11 La captura

Un par de semanas pasaron desde que la noticia de Akatsuki llegó a oídos de todos y aún continuaba flotando en la aldea como un rumor, sin embargo la vida tenía que continuar, y el Kage de Sunagakure no esperó más para respaldar la seguridad de los suyos, el tema era delicado ya que los mayores fingían una supuesta paz que no existía y justo ahora no dejaba de meditar el tema en su despacho.

─Gaara-kun, sé que no estás bien, pero no podemos ir en contra de ellos.─ Dijo convencida la Hyuga mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos del líder de la aldea.

─Lo siento, sabes que soy en exceso aprensivo. Los ancianos saben que las cosas van mal y no me permiten hacer nada más. Tú sabes lo que soy; y vendrán por mí en cualquier momento. ─

─Basta, solo eres un líder preocupado, pero ante una resolución dada por ellos no se puede hacer nada, ya sabes que me han ordenado quedarme aquí más tiempo y no es revocable. Ellos deciden.─

─En ese caso, ¿no lo haces por mí?.─ Dijo el de manera divertida mientras la acercaba a él para abrazarle.

─Eso no tiene sentido.─ Sonrió para luego perderse en su abrazo.

Era cierto que todos ya se habían dado cuenta que Gaara era completamente diferente mientras estaba Hinata: con ella solía ser extremadamente protector y su mirada se volvía suave, sus hermanos sabían que Gaara era más humano de lo que jamás había sido. Temari estaba feliz de la vida, pero conocía que a su hermano menor aún le faltaba confianza y no era capaz de decir con libertad un ¨Te amo¨.

Gaara y Hinata siempre negaban que hubiese algo más que amistad, pero era claro que había ciertas demostraciones de afecto que un tiempo atrás le hubiera costado la vida a quien intentase hacerlo.

En medio de todo el alboroto estaba Neji quien sentía que el cariño de su prima se le escapaba de las manos, era obvio que Hinata hace tiempo lo adoraba, pero fue el genio el único responsable de que las cosas cambiaran tanto. Ahora era claro que llevaba las de perder; eran tres y el sobraba. Por el momento declaraba su derrota.

Un nuevo día comenzó en la aldea de Suna…

Todos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas y como siempre se escuchaba el bullicio de los pobladores. Las cosas marchaban tan bien, sin embargo a algunos kilómetros de las afueras algo extraño comenzaba su curso. Un ninja de la arena hablaba ataviado con dos extraños.

En la mansión de la Arena los asuntos eran llevaderos y no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Gaara permanecía en su oficina con Kankuro terminando el papeleo diario mientras Temari y Hinata practicaban sus técnicas en un campo trasero de la mansión bajo la vigilancia de Neji.

─Kazekage-sama, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente- Dijo gritando un guardia muy desesperado cuando tocaba la puerta…─

─¿Qué pasa?─ Contestó el marionetista mientras le abría la puerta a aquel hombre.

─Mi señor, unos tipos extraños están abajo y avanzan para venir a verle─ Dijo el ninja sin respirar. No los han podido detener.

─Vaya, el momento ha llegado. Ve con la guardia de la mansión y reporta de inmediato que su prioridad es mantener la seguridad de la aldea por lo que no quiero que se queden aquí; activen el estado de emergencia─ dijo el Kage con un tono exaltado mientras se sentaba y el ninja salió corriendo.

Kankuro no dijo nada mientras dudaba de lo que venía

El ninja que dio aviso a Gaara llego rápidamente con la guardia de Suna y reportó la situación. Todos comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente porque cada segundo contaba.

Las puertas principales se bloquearon y se negó la entrada y salida de la mansión. Temari, Hinata y Neji fueron aislados donde se encontraban pero fue en vano ya que se opusieron y no hubo gran resistencia y comenzaron a buscar la fuente del caos.

La lucha estaba en su esplendor, ahora era un secreto a voces que Suna era atacada por dos miembros de Akatsuki quienes se presentaron como Deidara y Sasori, este último era un desertor de la aldea de la arena y un perfecto dominante de marionetas.

Hinata y los otros dos lograron infiltrarse en la acalorada pelea y nadie pareció haberlos notado; los ninjas de Suna solo permanecían en su lugar mientras admiraban la fortaleza de su Kage que ya se encontraba en combate. Nadie creería que hubiese alguien que pudiese vencerle.

Deidara disfrutaba jugando con su arcilla explosiva. Aquel exiliado masticaba un poco en su mano cuando logró ver entre el público unos ojos llamativos; el rubio tenía claro que para el líder de Akatsuki el Dōjutsu era sumamente importante, y solo le faltaban aquel par dentro de su colección, pero ahora estaban en bandeja de plata. El poseedor del arte explosivo rápidamente se lo comentó a Sasori quien estuvo de acuerdo en añadir otro objetivo a la misión.

─Yo voy, me he aburrido…─ Dijo seriamente Sasori

─Vale─ Contestó el rubio mientras el juego de arcilla explosiva continuaba en el campo y Sasori avanzaba sin más para capturar a Hinata.

─Y apresúrate que no hay más tiempo, has jugado demasiado y la reunión no tarda en empezar.─ Alegó Sasori mientras les lanzaba a Temari y Neji unas diminutas astillas infectadas de somníferos.

¨¡¿Qué hago? No es posible que no me pueda ni mover¨─ Pensó Hinata mientras sus ojos se invadían de pánico.

─Tranquila pequeña, no tienes por qué temer… Aún. No morirás tan pronto, pero por favor no lo hagas complicado. ─

─Es...Estas equivocado si piensas que iré con vosotros.─ Dijo ella optando su viejo hábito del tartamudeo.

─Vale, así lo has querido… Lo siento─ Dijo sonriente el malvado Akatsuki mientras salían dos marionetas casi perfectas de su interior.

Nadie a su alrededor estaba listo para brindarle apoyo, Sasori ya se había encargado de los únicos ninjas que estaban ahí por lo que no habría ninguna distracción. El exiliado de la arena comenzó su ataque y Hinata no pudo hacer gran cosa ya que todos sus ataques de corto alcance no le ayudaban y poco a poco su energía disminuía.

─Basta, Dejadme en paz! Que quieres de mí, no soy nada especial… Déjame…─ Comenzó a lloriquear como una niña al verse pérdida ante las marionetas.

─Eso es lo que tú crees… Suna Shigure─ Dijo el marionetista mientras activaba una lluvia de arena cayó sobre la chica de ojos perla y la inmovilizaba por completo.

Sasori la coloco sobre la espalda de Hiruko y rápidamente fue por Deidara quien aún peleaba con Gaara; el Kage ni Kankuro se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría aun estando tan cerca.

─Ya es hora─ Anunció Sasori estando más cerca de los otros tres.

Gaara quedó atónito al ver a Hinata en la espalda del segundo tipo; su ser comenzaba a invadirse de ira por lo que decidió acabar de una vez por todas con Deidara y recuperar a la shinobi de la hoja.

El Kage hizo un par de sellos casi invisibles y puso en marcha su ataúd del desierto sin embargo Deidara no dio lugar a quedar aprisionado completamente en la arena; logró esquivarla parcialmente a excepción de su brazo izquierdo que había sido atrapado. Sin más; el pelirrojo rápidamente se dirigió a Sasori y con parte de la arena que cargaba en la calabaza se avanzó contra el logrando entorpecerlo y no darle lugar a que contraatacara. Manipuló su arena y logró tirar a la chica fuera de la espalda de Hiruko.

Kankuro solo miraba embelesado y sintiéndose culpable por no hacer nada cuando Gaara le habló con desesperación.

─Kankuro, te lo suplico encárgate de Hinata, yo les distraerles, sólo recupérala y sácala de aquí, yo ¨la amo¨.─ Dijo Gaara de manera autoritaria y suplicante mientras Sasori se mostraba furioso y dispuesto atacar.

─Te lo prohíbo Sasori, ¡este es mío! Ya te lo dije. Déjamelo. ─ Intervino Deidara recobrándose del brazo que acababa de perder.

─Mira lo que este te ha hecho y aún así continuas con tus estupideces─ Le contestó el marionetista molesto mientras usaba su aguijón envenenado para atacar a Gaara.

¨Kankuro ve ahora, son idiotas pero poderosos. Apresúrate¨- Pensó Gaara al dirigirle a su hermano una mirada momentánea y acusadora.

¨Es el momento, Gaara no te defraudare.¨– Kankuro pensaba para sí mientras avanzaba hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

─Y tú dime, si tan bien haces las cosas; ¿donde están los ojos blancos?. ─ Se defendió el artista con sorna comenzando a masticar arcilla en gran cantidad.

La mujer ha dejado de ser prioridad, sólo era para no aburrirme porque se suponía que saldríamos de aquí hace horas. Pero si tú no puedes con el trabajo yo tengo que limpiar tus mediocridades. Alegó Sasori estando a punto de sacar a la marioneta del 3er Kage cuando fue interrumpido por Deidara quien atacó a Gaara antes.

─Te he dicho que es mío. ¡Explosión C3!─ El rubio gritó frenéticamente mientras su explosión se activaba y el ataque estaba a punto de caer a la aldea completa.

─Mierda!─ Gritó el Kage viéndose obligado a usar la arena que había arrancado el brazo de Deidara haciéndolo caer un su trampa pero logrando proteger a su aldea y a los que quería.

─¡Y el arte final!─ Terminó el exiliado del país de la tierra y una gran paloma de arcilla se dirigió a Gaara por lo que su escudo de arena lo protegió activando la trampa principal. Miles de micro partículas explosivas habían sido mezcladas en su propia arena; y al momento de crear el escudo se convirtió en una bomba aislada que explotó al instante.

─Pero que ha pasado... Pero si es… ¡Gaara!─ Gritó Temari quien abrió los ojos aun en el suelo y miles de lágrimas se formaban al ver como su hermano menor caía en picada. ─Kankuro, Kankuro, lo tienen; tienen a Gaara─ Comenzó a gritar histérica al ver como Deidara y Sasori comenzaban a huir y una paloma de arcilla se llevaba a Gaara junto a ellos.

─Temari, las cosas se han salido de control, esos dos, esos malditos le han vencido. Y yo no he podido hacer nada.─ Kankuro le contestó a la rubia caminando hacia ella con Hinata en brazos.

─Sé que no has hecho nada, no hemos hecho nada!─ Dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a llorar estrepitosamente.

─Vale, tienes razón, yo tengo que ir por él. Tú te quedas a cargo de la aldea, cualquier cosa ya sabes que Kukazu te ayudara. ─ Habló el chico dejando a Hinata recostada junto a Temari.

Temari quedó desolada ante la sentencia del marionetista. Hinata permanecía inconsciente en su regazo y la rubia sólo se limito a ver como Kankuro comenzó su trayecto en busca de su pequeño hermano. Las cosas en la aldea oculta de la Arena se habían puesto de cabeza; era obvio que necesitaban algo que les devolviera la esperanza.

**Dōjutsu**: Es una especialidad dentro de los ninjutsus, son técnicas creadas por los ojos: el _byakugan_, el _sharingan_ y el _rinnegan_.

Hiruko – Marioneta principal de Sasori


	12. El rescate y 1 no te entiendo

EL MANGA NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.

TODO ES OBRA DE **Masashi Kishimoto**….

ESTE FANFIC **NO TIENE NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO**.

* * *

Hola gracias por seguir esta historia; sigan disculpando mi inconsistencia para subir capítulos. Gomen! _

Tambien GRACIAS por todos sus reviews; para mí todos todos son importantes:

Je! _ Asi que continuare publicando mientras no sea demandada x Masashi Kishimoto o_o; Mi intención para nada es duplicar la historia, no tendría mucho caso *_*….. Solo me baso en la historia para dar algo más de realismo y temporalidad… GRACIAS!

* * *

**Cap. 12 El rescate y 1 no te entiendo **

Todos en Sunagakure estaban ocupados en la reconstrucción de la aldea, los habitantes sabían lo que significaba no tener un líder que les respaldase en estos tiempos tan críticos. La trágica captura del Kage había traído a la aldea un estado de letargo pero gracias a la pronta ayuda de Konoha y las acciones de los Sabaku No; el sol en el desierto dejaba ver que su luminosidad seguía intacta aún después de la tormenta.

Temari fue nombrada líder interina de la aldea tras el regreso infructuoso de Kankuro, la rubia estuvo a punto de perder a su segundo hermano por envenenamiento pero gracias a Sakura, su hermano se encontraba mejor y si no fuese por Hinata, Naruto y los demás que le ayudaban en todo; Temari estaría acabada.

─Temari? ¿Puedo pasar?─ Se anunció Hinata mientras abría la puerta

─Claro, adelante─ Le contesto hosca gracias al terrible dolor de cabeza que la mataba

─Por favor, permíteme ver a los _Gokyōdai_ de la aldea, no podemos darnos por vencidas; Naruto y Sakura quieren partir de inmediato y yo me siento algo inútil… Sabes que aprecio a Gaara.─ Le dijo la Hyuga cabizbaja

─Tienes mi apoyo Hina-chan, pero no quiero ilusionarte demás; ellos jamás han aprobado a Gaara del todo. ─

─Lo sé, pero intentémoslo. Por favor…─

Hinata y Temari fueron al hogar solitario de los hermanos; el lugar era fresco y lleno de claridad, en aquel sitio solo había paz. Las dos kunoichis se inmiscuyeron tranquilamente en aquel sitio y lograron apreciar dos pequeños seres que meditaban junto al estanque, se acercaron hasta ellos y cuando Hinata iba a comenzar hablar, la anciana intervino alegando que tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría en Suna y le pidió que le dijese que es lo que querían sin tantas explicaciones. Hinata y Temari explicaron resumidamente sus planes solo quedaba esperar la respuesta.

─Vaya, ya veo; sabes niña, creo que tu harás que mi aldea continúe creciendo, los ojos blancos siempre son una bendición. ¿Lo sabes?... Ebizo; yo iré con los shinobis de la hoja, estoy muy aburrida de estar todo el tiempo contigo. ─ Dijo la anciana hablándole a Hinata y a su hermano.

─Pero hermana, no es justo; ¿y si te pasa algo?─ El mayor se negó ante las palabras de su hermana

─Ya te dije que me voy, por cierto; cuanto tiempo sin ver a Temari de la Arena, sigues siendo tan impetuosa; ¿no querida?─ Dijo sarcásticamente la anciana mientras salía seguida por Temari y Hinata.

El 1er equipo de Konoha tomó ventaja y comenzaron la búsqueda de Gaara con ayuda de Chiyo mientras Temari esperaba la completa recuperación de Kankuro. Hinata no pudo partir con el equipo de Kakashi-sensei ya que la rubia le pidió quedarse con ella.

Un par de horas después de que el equipo Kakashi partiera, un segundo escuadrón de la hoja fue enviado, El equipo era liderado por Maito Gai más el apoyo de 2 de sus alumnos.

Neji al enterarse de la participación de su quipo anunció su partida para unirse como refuerzo, situación que Hinata y Kankuro aprovecharon para poder unirse a la misión; los tres tomaron rumbos diferentes poco después de haber salido de Suna. Hinata optó por guiarse por su Byakugan, Neji buscaría a su equipo y el marionetista fue en busca de Chiyo-sama y Haruno. Neji encontró a su equipo rápidamente; Gai sensei y sus alumnos se dedicaron completamente al factor de distracción; era vital ganar tiempo y entretener a los refuerzos de Akatsuki. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. En la resguardada guarida de Akatsuki la misión de extraer al bijuu estaba completa.

─Este chico no tarda en morir─ Dijo uno de ellos

─Así es, de cualquier forma, tenemos lo que necesitábamos, nada más importa ya. Dejen al jinchuriki vacio.─ Concluyo el líder de aquella organización.

A las afueras de aquel lugar Chiyo y Sakura estaban por terminar con la criminal batalla que se avecino contra el nieto de la anciana. Ambas mujeres estaban agotadas al igual que Sasori.

─Nunca quise esto Sasori, pudiste cambiar y no has querido, Lo siento; también ha sido culpa mía.─ Murmuro la _Gokyōda_i mientras el efecto de un veneno letal actuaba en ella.

Kankuro llegó justo a tiempo y al ver la mala situación en la que ambas mujeres se encontraban se apresuró. Sakura se recobró gracias al pequeño frasco que le había entregado el marionetista y sin dudarlo le aplico el antídoto a la anciana logrando controlar el veneno. Gracias a la ayuda del Sabaku No, Sasori por fin finalmente fue derrotado.

Hinata encontró el lugar donde estaba Gaara. Kankuro y las 2 mujeres abandonaron el lugar para también ir en busca del Kazekage. Gaara se encontraba sobre el rasposo suelo del lugar; sus facciones moribundas dejaron en shock a la Hyuga y a los demás que llegaron poco tiempo después.

─Gaara; por Kami!, ¿qué te han hecho?… ─ Se lamentaba la ojiperla mientras despejaba del rosto del Kage algunos mechones que le estorbaban.

─Hinata cálmate. Déjame revisarle. Si no te tranquilizas todo será peor.─ Dijo la peli rosa casi como una orden mientras Chiyo se acercaba a Hinata y la apartaba del joven inconsciente.

─Veamos... Su Chakra deja su cuerpo con mucha rapidez. Y no hay regeneración en ninguno de sus órganos o puntos vitales.─ Haruno hablaba para sí mientras meditaba el caso y hace algunos sellos con ambas manos y aplicaba chakra curativo.

─Este chico no se salvara Sakura, el bijuu ha sido removido de su jinchuriki; básicamente ya está muerto. Mi aldea ahora es su responsabilidad─ Pronunció La anciana mientras realizaba un par de sellos.

─Chiyo-sama; por favor….─ Dijo un sorprendido Kankuro al entender lo que la anciana estaba a punto de hacer.

Las acciones de Chiyo-sama ocurrieron tan rápido que Hinata solo miraba estupefacta toda la escena. La anciana cayó al suelo mientras Gaara comenzaba a respirar. Sakura continúo restaurando la salud del Kazekage. La amiga de Hinata logró estabilizar a Gaara y le preparo para regresar a la mansión; el cuerpo de Chiyo también estaba listo para retornar a su aldea.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más agotante sin embargo por fin rodeaban las afueras de la aldea de la Arena asi que intentaron apresurar el paso. Temari seguía deambulando en la oficina de su hermano como de costumbre desde su rapto cuando Kankuro interrumpió en ella.

─Y bien; ¿cómo está?... ¿Y los demás?─ Dijo la rubia de manera entrecortada.

─No te quedes callado, ¡venga! Di algo─ Repeló la mayor al no obtener respuesta de su hermano quien lucía perturbado

─El está bien. Está vivo; su condición aún es incierta porque sigue inconsciente. Hinata y Sakura están con él. Sin embargo hay una baja. ─

─ ¿Cómo? Quién... Dime, no te quedes callado─

─Es Chiyo-sama, no sé qué dirá Ebizo-sama, espero no se compliquen las cosas.─

─¿Cómo es posible?, la anciana era sumamente inteligente y poderosa. ¿Que salió mal?─

─Lo hizo por Gaara. Realizó el jutsu prohibido de resucitación para regresarle a la vida.─

─¿Pero qué dices?; Gaara, ¿estuvo muerto?─ Dijo Temari como un susurro mientras algunas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

Kankuro no logró contestarle a su hermana. Ahora en el hospital de Sunagakure, en el ala este de asuntos confidenciales Gaara permanecía en recuperación. El tiempo pasaba, todo estaba bien con los test que le practicaban a diario al kage pero aun asi no despertaba, esto no evitaba dejar algo de temor.

─Gaara, por favor despierta pronto, 2 semanas son suficientes vacaciones, ¿No crees?, tu aldea te necesita, Kankuro y yo también. ¿Sabes?; Hina-chan no se ha separado de ti, la obligue para que se marchara a la mansión; esa chica debe descansar. Ojala ; son unos tontos.– Temari hablaba con su hermano meditabunda mientras su cabeza reposaba en la cama del pelirrojo.

─Lo…. Lo lamento. Tuu… tú también debes descansar, te ves horrible.─ Le contestó el Kage a su hermana con voz casi inaudible y movió su brazo derecho para tomarle la mano.

─¡Por fin! no es posible que nos hagas esto, que desconsiderado eres.─ Dijo casi gritando mientras un puñetazo que iba directo a la cama se detuvo en seco.

─Sigo débil y ya intentas herirme… Tskk…─ Repuso el menor para detener a su hermana. Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abría y daba entrada al médico de los Sabaku.

─Ahora entiendo porque esta habitación estaba siendo tan ruidosa; y bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kazekage-sama?─

─Mejor, gracias─ Gaara le contestó amable pero a secas mientras el hombre de uniforme pulcro analizaba los últimos reportes de las maquinas de monitoreo.

─Me alegro, Todo está en orden; mañana mismo puede regresar a la mansión, sin embargo le prohíbo que se exceda con las labores.─

─No se preocupe yo me encargo de eso.─ Intervino la mayor.

─Bueno, hasta luego Gaara-sama, Temari-san.─ El médico se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Temari salió al pasillo para buscar a su sensei e informarle que prepararan la habitación de Gaara y sobretodo que le avisara a Hinata la buena noticia. Kukazu se dirigió a la casa Sabaku No y así lo hizo, sin embargo la plática que tuvo con la peli azulada no fue muy alentadora ya que la Hyuga alegó que esperaría la llegada de Gaara en la mansión porque verificaría que todo estuviese bien.

Temari al escuchar la respuesta de la ojiperla no logró comprender como funcionaba su cabecita si hacía tantas tonterías como esa. La rubia decidió no mencionar a Hinata para nada. Probablemente el hecho de que la Hyuga no quisiera ir afectaría indirectamente al pelirrojo.

─Hina-chan, desde que mi hermano regresó; ¿cuántas veces le has visto?

─Eto… Pues, algunas veces. El necesita descansar más Tema-chan por eso no lo quiero abrumar.─

─Mentirosa.─

─Cla… cla-ro que no. No lo soy.─

─Gaara ya me pregunto si estás molesta con él, ya se dio cuenta que lo evitas. Todo el mundo lo nota. Yo siento que hay algo más y no me quieres decir Hinata. ─

─No hay nada Tema-chan, yo, lo lamento.─ Contestó la Hyuga mirando el piso mientras recordaba la última plática que tuvo con Neji.

Las palabras que Temari dijo resonaban en la mente de Hinata mientras se dirigía al balcón principal, la rubia tenía razón; pero, ¿qué le diría a Gaara?; ¿y si el Kage le pedía que regresara a la Hoja y no volviera nunca?… Ella no lo soportaría. Sin embargo esto no podía continuar así.

Una ligera ventisca pre-nocturna arremolino su cabello azulado, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando nuevamente un par de ojos aguamarina la dejaron inmóvil como lo solían hacer. Sus piernas temblaron y su rostro palideció casi al segundo de haberlo visto; el hombre solo articulo un gesto hastío al verla reaccionar de tal manera.

─No entiendo porque volví a ser repugnante para usted, Hyuga.─ Dijo Gaara algo hosco tratando de protegerse.

─Lo lamento Kazekage-sama. Usted no me es repugnante, nunca lo ha sido.- Contestó para después quedarse callada.

─Etoo… Pero necesito hablar con usted por favor. Las cosas en su aldea están mejor y usted también, no creo que mi estancia aquí sea necesaria mucho tiempo más. He hablado con Kukazu-san y su recuperación es formidable─ La heredera hablo como si estuviese diciendo un secreto que debía ser revelado.

─Me toma por tonto Hyuga ─ Le contestó alterado el pelirrojo.

─Márchese en el momento que lo desee. Eso es todo, y por favor, no le quiero ver más.─ Concluyó mientras retornaba a su habitación y le dedicaba una mirada resentida a la joven. Los ojos de Hinata se ensombrecieron más de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

_Gokyōdai : _son los ancianos Chiyo y Ebizo, tambien conocidos como los hermanos.

FIN DE CAPITULO :D


	13. Te amo

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por todos ustedes es el impulso de terminar este proyecto… saludos y espero no defraudarlos.

La historia original ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Esta obra no tiene ningún fin lucrativo

Cap.13 Te amo

Las horas pasaron lentamente y por fin la oscuridad se apodero del desierto de Suna. Hinata intentaba dormir; esa noche después de un par de días de la discusión con el pelirrojo y a unas horas de marcharse de la arena no era la excepción al insomnio. La joven no encontraba la tranquilidad, sentía que la cama la tragaba y las sabanas eran asfixiantes. Se levanto y se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación, abrió ambas y el aire nocturno invadió la habitación. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y la brisa le hizo ponerse melancólica.

─Sigues siendo una tonta, ¿Lo sabías?. Cualquiera puede entrar aquí y asesinarte en cuestión de segundos niña.─ Dijo una voz hipnótica

─Gaa-… Kazekage-sama─ Logró articular la ojiperla.

─Solo vine a decirte una última cosa Hinata y te aclaro que no estoy espiando…. Pero todo ese misterio es cuento chino; vi la luz de la habitación y me percate de la ventana abierta. Sabes que no soy de las personas que aceptan las cosas sin razón, por eso quise saber de una vez por todas que es lo que pasa. Deberías ser más adulta y decirme las cosas como son. Comportándote así no solucionaras nada, solo lograras fastidiar a los demás. ─

─No es como si no lo supiera; además últimamente tus actitudes no son muy maduras que digamos. Tú no entiendes, estoy harta que todos me traten como si fuera tonta. No lo soy. Hasta tu lo crees, ¿Cierto?. Porque crees que vine a Suna… Hay veces que solo quiero desaparecer.

─Hinata eres la única que no confía en ti. Aunque yo crea en ti a ciegas no servirá de nada si dudas. ─

Hinata comenzó a llorar. ─No sé qué hacer contigo. Vienes como si nada. La anciana Chiyo murió y me siento feliz porque no fuiste tú. Y ahora mi padre…─

─Ya veo… Yo también me siento culpable de muchas cosas, pero con lamentarme no solucionare nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, lo puedo comprender. Pero si no me explicas no pretendas que adivine.─

─Lo siento.─

─Y sobre la anciana Chiyo; le agradezco lo que hizo, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es demostrar que estoy agradecido por estar vivo. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre con tu padre?─

─Su salud esta desmejorada, Neji me ha dicho que no es grave y por eso nadie me había comunicado nada y tampoco me han pedido regresar. Además últimamente mi sentido común se ha debilitado y ya no pienso con claridad─ Contestó mientras lo veía a los ojos.

─Ya veo, estas preocupada y no solo es por tu padre, ¿Cierto?─

─Odio ser tan predecible─ Le contesto la chica algo frustrada

─No lo eres, pero para mí ya es fácil comprenderte. ¿Por qué crees que tenía que hablar contigo antes de que huyeras de esa manera?. Yo también cuando me molesto soy impulsivo, pero esa clase de actitudes no me han conducido a nada. La mayor parte de mis errores son por eso y generalmente me pasa con las personas que más quiero*… ─ El sostuvo la última frase con mayor énfasis mientras la miraba.

Gaara dijo esa última palabra para después apoderase de los labios de la chica. En esta ocasión el apartó esa barrera física que existía, Hinata le gustaba en todas las maneras pero nunca se permitió un error por un momento pasional. Ahora que ya no era un jinchuriki tenía curiosidad de experimentar estas situaciones tan emocionantes. La sorpresa para él fue la respuesta de la Hyuga, la joven se afianzó a ese beso como una niña engolosinada con algún dulce y eso solo desato ese amor que había estado guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Ella estaba perdida, una descarga de adrenalina la petrificó. Respiro un momento y ella inició el segundo beso; poco a poco la libertad se apoderaba de la situación y se volvió menos robotizada. El agarre de ambos se volvió natural y espontaneo.

Jamás he dicho esto en mi vida, a nadie; pero yo te quiero… y demasiado; tanto que si me hubieras rechazado, no sé qué sería de mí en este momento.

─Yo también te quiero Gaara… No sé. Tal vez ahora comprendo parte de mí… No lo sé…─

─Por favor… Quédate a mi lado… Te amo…─ Decidió que se jugaría todo por este amor, sus palabras solo reforzaron más lo que le había profesado minutos antes

─Hmm – Asintió ella mientras se hundía en el pecho del chico… Ahora tú eres el único con el que querré estar por siempre…─

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente del Kage, la frase borró la parte más obscura de su ser… Gaara abrazo fuertemente a la chica y la acerco más a él. Esa mujer era suya desde ahora…

Ahora las palabras sobraban, el mayor la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello azulado de la ojiperla, ella por su parte volvió a besarle pero ahora de una forma más posesiva y adulta. Ambos se dejaron llevar por ese remolino de sensaciones y se olvidaron de la razón.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente mientras aquella alcoba era cómplice del gran amor que ahora ambos compartían, había más que promesas entre las sabanas de la cama… Aquello era tan nuevo para uno como para el otro. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma de manera completa, genuina y sincera.

─Por favor dime que estas bien, no soportaría haberte lastimado.─ Pregunto el Sabaku de manera ansiosa mientras ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

─Estoy bien, sabes que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco… ¿O es que acaso no te lo he demostrado? ─ Le contesto ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le miró a los ojos…

─Nena, solo te pido una cosa… Nunca me abandones. No lo hagas.─ Dijo el seriamente y después cerró los ojos

─Nunca te dejaré así que tú nunca dejes de creer en mí.─ ella le respondió adormilada para después quedar completamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a tocar parte del rostro de Gaara, eso le obligo a reincorporase a su hermosa realidad; Hinata yacía junto a él cubierta solo por la ligera sabana de seda que le obsequió por su último cumpleaños, después de todo el no era muy bueno eligiendo regalos. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió despreocupado, avanzó unos pasos y salió por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado la noche anterior. No era momento para chismes o habladurías en la mansión.

El Kage entró a su habitación y vio a su hermana durmiendo en la orilla de su cama. No entendía como esa rubia lograba colarse en todo; dudo en despertarla y tener que darle explicaciones, lo medito un momento pero que mas daba si era antes o después, de cualquier modo Temari se las arreglaría hasta saber lo que quería.

─Temari, anda, despierta que necesito tomar una ducha…─ Dijo él con voz calmada

─Emm... Pero... Que pasa... ─ Habló ella mientras suavemente abría los ojos.

─Venga, ya es tarde y necesito ducharme…─

─Gaara! ¿Dónde estabas?... Hace tanto que dejaste tus mañas de vagar por el desierto por no poder dormir…─

─No fue eso…─ el menor sonrió mientras recordaba algunas escenas que solo se albergaban en su memoria y en la de la princesa Hyuga

─Entonces? ─

─Hinata y yo ya estamos mejor…─ Dijo él con un dejo de alegría en sus palabras

─¿Enserio?... Espera, aquí pasa algo mas; dime que es! ─ Exigió ella

─No te diré nada… y ya vete que tengo que irme a la torre. ─

─¿Cómo puedes ser así?. Entonces esa niña me tendrá que contar todo o si no la torturaré hasta que lo haga.─ Alegó la rubia resignada mientras se levantaba de mala gana y abandonaba la habitación.

La mayor de los Sabaku quedo estupefacta ante la revelación de su hermano menor, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo pero no creyó que Hinata cedería de tal modo, en realidad a ella no le molestaba tal hecho sin embargo solo fue el factor sorpresa que tanto deseo desde que se dio cuenta que Gaara estaba fascinado con la kunoichi de la hoja.

─Hinata, ábreme! Sé que estas despierta.─ la rubia toco la puerta efusivamente ─Tienes mucho que contar… ─

Hinata permanecía dormida pero aquellos abruptos llamados en su puerta le hicieron precipitarse y levantarse. Recordó ruborizada todo lo ocurrido, todo fue magnífico… Ahora lo sabía, estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo de facciones frías y arrogantes.

─En un segundo Temari – tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente ─ ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué la urgencia? ─

─Tskk, he venido para que me digas que está ocurriendo aquí niña─ Temari hablo con infinito morbo en su voz melosa.

─No pasa nada extraño, solo digamos que buscare la manera de poder trasladarme a Suna definitivamente, siempre he sabido que no pertenezco a la hoja, es decir; estaba en mi destino conocerlos, tengo muy buenos amigos, pero lo que realmente amo esta aquí… la chica froto sus manos y prosiguió ─Gaara me ama Temari, lo sé, me lo ha confesado anoche─ La ojiperla le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

─¡Lo sabía! Pero cuanto tuve que sufrir en ayudarlos para que después ustedes solos se las arreglaran, eso sí que me causa molestia─ la mayor agito los brazos en señal de desesperación.

─¿Crees que habrá algún problema con su consejo de ancianos?─ Hinata preguntó muy preocupada.

─No lo creo, siempre han sido muy ambiciosos; estarán más que orgullos poder aceptar el Byakugan dentro de Sunagakure. Ya sabes, son unos imbéciles. Pero, ¿crees que te dejen partir tan fácilmente de la hoja?, es decir, ¿qué dirá tu padre? ─

─No creo que haya mayor problema, claudicare a mi derecho como líder, estoy segura que Hanabi lo hará mejor que yo, y en caso que ella lo rechace igual que yo, sé que mi primo no se negara la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas en nuestro clan, el es un buen hombre.─

─Hinata creo que estas ciega, no creo que sea tan bueno como dices, pero bueno, confiaremos en tu sexto sentido.─ Temari la contradijo

─Ahora te dejare para que te asees, seguramente sigues agotada por lo de anoche, ¿cierto? ─

─No digas esas cosas Temari…─

─Tranquila conozco vuestro secreto, pero yo no diré nada, te quiero tanto Hinata, Gaara no pudo encontrar alguien mejor que tu─

─Gracias, yo también te quiero, y mucho─ dijo la ojiperla ruborizándose aun más

La mayor salió de la habitación y la ojiperla se apresuro en asearse y cambiarse de atuendo. Ahora tenía claro todo lo que debía hacer. La inmensa felicidad que le esperaba junto a su Kage sería el mejor regalo después de tanta soledad. Dios siempre sabe el porqué de las cosas.

Camino por el patio principal de la mansión y pudo ver a su primo quien ya esperaba por ella para verificar los detalles de su partida.

─Neji, me gustaría hablar contigo por favor─ Se arreglo la chaqueta y se sentó junto a su primo.

─Dígame Hinata-sama, la escucho─

─Necesito tu ayuda oni-san, necesito hablar con mi padre, y sobre todo me gustaría ver que se encuentra bien de salud; tengo algo importante que anunciarle… Neji, renunciare a mi derecho como líder, me gustaría que Hanabi o tu dispusieran del derecho, pero bueno… Espero que tu y ella se pongan de acuerdo y le guíes en ese trabajo─ Ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa

La cara del joven se contrajo, frunció el entrecejo y su voz ronca salió como una estocada ─Pero que dice, ha luchado tanto por esto, ¿por que haría tal locura? ─

─Estoy enamorada, el me corresponde y yo a él. ─

─Ya veo─ Aquello le molesto demasiado, no era posible que las cosas simplemente terminaran así para él. ─¿Puedo saber quién es? ─ Esa pregunta salió de su boca solo para confirmar lo que era obvio.

─Es el Kage, Neji-nisan. Amo a Gaara─ Dijo ahora con orgullo de ese hermoso sentimiento.

Aquella confirmación fue la estocada en la cordura del Hyuga.

Fin de capitulo


	14. Mort

Cap. 14 Las cosas que creías perfectas; Mort.

El viaje había sido caluroso y por lo tanto muy agotador. Hinata y su primo atravesaban la ciudad mientras se dirigían a la mansión Hyuga. Hinata saludaba a la gente de la villa que la reconocía y Neji sólo la miraba embelesado. Toda esa espontaneidad era parte de su belleza natural.

Llegaron a las puertas de la mansión y los guardias la saludaron respetuosamente. Todos quedaron anonadados de los visibles cambios en ella. Hinata siempre había sido brillante pero estaba tan enfrascada en querer complacer a su padre que no se permitió brillar por sí misma.

Dejó a Neji en el vestíbulo y avanzó dando zancadas hasta la alcoba de su padre. Estaba decidida. —Buenas tardes padre, hemos llegado con bien. Te he echado mucho de menos.— La ojiperla lo saludó formalmente y esperó.

—Hinata. Por fin llegan. Me alegro.— Su padre hablo quedamente.

La joven se acercó a su padre y besó su frente. Era notable su desmejorada salud. Hiashi ya no lucía fuerte y vital. La cama le daba un aire indefenso.

—Tengo tanto que contarte padre. ¿Te sientes con ánimos para escucharme? —

—Sí. Por supuesto.— Hinata comenzó la plática con temas burdos, nada en especial. Así permanecieron un par de horas sin inmutarse del tiempo cuando Hinata sintió que era el momento adecuado para darle la buena noticia.

—Te recuperarás padre.— Ella sonrió y tomó la delgada mano del hombre. —Papá quiero decirte algo muy importante, estoy enamorada. — La joven guardo silencio y respiro hondo. —Él es miembro de la aldea de Suna, de hecho lo conoces bien. Se trata de Gaara.— Ahora estaba vacilante ante la posible respuesta de Hiashi.

Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa declaración. —Y, ¿El te corresponde? —

—Sí, me lo ha dicho— Hinata se sonrojó notablemente. —Queremos casarnos. Me mudaré a Suna para estar a su lado. Padre tendré que renunciar al clan Hyuga.—

—Me alegra que puedas ser feliz Hinata, pero no estoy muy seguro que sea lo correcto. Tu lugar es aquí, con tu clan. Además, ¿estás segura de querer abandonar todo por lo que has luchado? — El Hyuga arrastraba las palabras con pesar. Después de todo no dejaba de ser anticuado y de mente obtusa.

—No pierdo nada con eso padre. Por lo contrario, gano mi felicidad. Espero que puedas comprenderme y apoyarme deliberadamente y no sólo cómo tu deber. —

—No es nada personal hija. Quiero lo mejor para ti. — Se soltó del agarre de su hija y palmeo el dorso de su mano.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, en contadas ocasiones Hinata se tomó el tiempo para mantenerse en contacto con Gaara por medio de las cartas que mandaba con ayuda de Denka. Esperaba estar de regreso en Sunagakure lo más pronto posible, pero bien sabía que por el momento su deber era cuidar de su padre y del clan hasta que el líder oficial quedara a cargo.

Ese martes, el día estaba algo ensombrecido. El cielo no auguraba nada bueno. La salud de Hiashi había llegado a su límite y él lo sabía, no podía demorar la orden que debía dar. Ya no había dudas respecto al tema. Neji se había encargado de hablar discretamente con Hiashi innumerables veces sobre la relación de Gaara y su prima. Neji sabía a la perfección cómo operaba el cerebro de su tío y el modo tradicionalista en el que actuaba. Hiashi no quería dejar cosas inconclusas. Convocó a sus dos hijas y a su sobrino para que se reunieran en su habitación.

—Bien, los he llamado a los tres porque he tomado una decisión irrefutable. Tengo que aclarar que todo esto lo hago por el bien de todos. — El patriarca del clan Hyuga comenzó hablar y los tres jóvenes lo miraban expectantes. —El consejo y yo hemos decidido que es momento de ceder el derecho del liderazgo del clan, por lo tanto, Hinata será la única que podrá disponer de este título.

—Pero padre, cómo podré hacerme cargo del clan si estaré en Suna para entonces. — Hinata estaba muy confundida.

—Esa es otra cosa que debemos aclarar. El consejo ha dicho que no cree que las intenciones de la aldea de la arena sean buenas. Puede ser una trampa para conseguir el preciado ojo blanco de la hoja. — El hombre entrelazó sus manos sobre el pecho.

—Padre, como puede decir esas cosas. Por supuesto que todo eso es mentira. Gaara realmente me ama— Los blancos ojos de Hinata se tornaban violáceos por el enojo.

—Y si tanto te ama, porque aún no ha venido a visitarnos para pedir tu mano. No quiero que sufras Hinata. — Hiashi comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Un comentario acertado. Hinata se puso dubitativa, tenía más de dos semanas que no recibía carta de respuesta por parte de Gaara. —Es normal que este muy ocupado padre, dirigir una aldea es complicado. —

—De cualquier modo, la decisión ha sido tomada. — Hiashi se puso más autoritario. —Olvídate de ese matrimonio con el Kazekage de la Arena. La disposición es que te cases con Neji. Tu primo es el hombre adecuado para ti.—

El cúmulo de palabras aun estaban siendo asimiladas por su cerebro. Inmediatamente Hinata se sintió herida. La sensación de antaño volvió aparecer. Querían gobernar su vida como cuando era una niña. —No padre. Me niego. Yo no me casaré con Neji ni con nadie más que no sea Gaara. Me marcho. Regreso a Suna este mismo día si es necesario— Hinata dio la media vuelta, avanzó a la salida de la recámara.

—Eres mi amada hija y no permitiré que te lastimen. Tú no iras a ningún lugar, TE LO PROHÍBO. — Dicho esto Hiashi expiró y cayó de una pieza en la cama.

Hinata a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta giró su vista tras el terrible sollozo de Hanabi, ahí estaba esa terrible imagen que quedaría grabada en su mente. La menor de las Hyuga lloraba junto a la cama de Hiashi mientras le hablaba con la esperanza de que despertase. Eso no ocurrió. Hiashi Hyuga estaba muerto. Neji también lucía perturbado. El joven Hyuga no se esperaba algo así, recobró la compostura y salió de la habitación para avisar al consejo y organizar los funerales de su tío. Ahora estaba agradecido por el modo en el que habían sucedido las cosas.

Hinata avanzó lentamente con temor. Tocó el hombro de Hiashi con la misma intención de que reaccionase pero eso no ocurrió. Hinata se unió al llanto de Hanabi, ahora ambas lloraban. La mayor de las Hyugas se sentía devastada y culpable. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

En menos de dos horas todo el papeleo estaba en orden. El consejo vestido de luto se congregó alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Aun resultaba increíble que todo esto fuese cierto.

—Debes tranquilizarte hermana. No ha sido tu culpa, ya has oído lo que ha dicho el doctor. Sus puntos de chakra estaban destrozados por la enfermedad. Esa discusión no tiene que ver. Es un milagro que siguiera con vida esperando tu regreso.—

—Pero me atreví a desafiarlo aun sabiendo que no se encontraba bien. No me lo podré perdonar nunca Hanabi.— Hinata estaba recostada sobre el hombro de su hermanita. Se estaba recuperando del estado de shock en el que estaba.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—Aun no estoy segura. — Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Grandes personalidades de la hoja y de aldeas aliadas habían acudido para dar el pésame al clan Hyuga. Con un aquelarre de emociones, Hinata reaccionó oportuna y se reincorporó para recibir a la comitiva de la Arena. Gaara entró al vestíbulo con Temari y una alumna suya de nombre Matsuri.

—Buenas tardes señorita Hyuga.— Muy a su pesar la diplomacia era algo que debía respetar. Gaara la había saludado, estaba más guapo que el último recuerdo que tenía de él. —Lamento mucho la pérdida de su padre.— Temari se acercó a Hinata y la abrazo fraternalmente. La Hyuga no pudo evitar llorar sin tapujos.

—Tranquila Hina. Todo estará bien cuando regreses a Suna. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte amiga.— La rubia le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

— Gracias Temari. — Pero Hinata sabía que no sería así. Matsuri dio sus condolencias amablemente pero carentes de sentimientos. La chica no reaccionó tan emotivamente.

Antes de alejarse, Gaara se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja. —Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas Hinata, te espero afuera. — Ella no dijo nada sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La hermosa joven atravesó el pasillo y se reincorporó al jardín. A pesar del lúgubre atuendo, sus ojos le restaban la frialdad propia del color negro. Ella levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos expectantes de Gaara, se acercó a él con paso flojos. Ella lo amaba pero las cosas habían cambiado.

El Kage la acercó a él y la estrechó en un abrazo, ella sólo contuvo el llanto y se inmutó —Me alegra verte otra vez Hina, te extrañé. — El pelirrojo acariciaba sus cabellos azulados.

—Igual me alegró verte Gaara. Gracias por venir. Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar pero hay algo que necesito decirte desde hace tiempo y es mejor que te lo diga de frente que haberlo escrito por carta.— Respiró profundamente y esperó. Las palabras habían brotado por sí mismas impulsadas por una repentina fuente de valor.

—¿De qué hablas, Hina? Espero que sea la fecha de la boda. — El le sonrió dulcemente.

—Por favor, discúlpame. — Su voz se quebró.

—¿Que tengo que perdonarte?— El comenzaba a desesperarse. —Dilo de una vez. —

—Mis sentimientos hacía ti han cambiado. El tiempo en el que no hemos estado juntos me di cuenta que no te amo Gaara. ─

Los ojos del Kage se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

─ No puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. No me puedo casar contigo Gaara.— Sus manos se helaron y su tez palideció de una manera insana. —Discúlpame, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más. —

El la soltó y su expresión confundida se llenó de ira. —Cómo que te enamoraste de alguien más, no te creo. Tú me amas, sé que es así. ¿A quién supuestamente amas ahora? —

—A mí.— La voz triunfal de Neji se escuchó junto a ellos. —Disculpe la intromisión Kazekage pero no pude evitar intervenir.— Hinata y Gaara lo miraron simultáneamente.

—¿Estás enterado lo que hay entre tu prima y yo?, vamos a casarnos. — El ego del Sabaku se amedrentaba.

—Sí, estoy enterado Gaara, pero como puedes concluir ella ya no se casará contigo. Hinata sólo estaba algo confundida con una ilusión pasajera.—

Gaara estaba cada vez más molesto. —Esto no te incumbe Hyuga, esto es entre Hinata y yo. Déjanos solos. —

Neji la miro y la tomó de una mano. —Por favor Neji, déjame terminar esto.— Ante la oportuna intervención de Neji, no desmintió sus palabras. —Gracias. — Su protector le facilitó las cosas.

El Hyuga soltó su mano. —De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro. Hay personas que preguntan por ti.—

—No tardaré. — Ella sonrió y Neji se alejó. Aquel teatro había sido convincente.

—Veo de qué se trata. — Agregó el Kage para retomar la atención de Hinata. —Que imbécil soy.— Su gesto se endureció y sonrió con sorna —Cómo pude pensar que era el único hombre en tu vida. Has estado con él todo el tiempo. Nunca pensaste abandonar Konoha para estar conmigo. ¿Cierto? Temari, tenía razón. Ese tipo no es de fiar.—

—Por favor tranquilízate Gaara, tampoco es lo que piensas. Entiéndeme— Su profundo dolor por las falsas acusaciones estaba a punto de traicionarla. Reprimió las ganas de decir la verdad con la culpa.

—¿Qué te entienda?, ¿y ahora a qué juegas?.— Retrocedió unos pasos y finalizó. —Aquí termina cualquier lazo que te unía a mí y a mi aldea. Adiós Hyuga. — Gaara se fue sin preámbulos. Su confianza y amor nuevamente habían sido traicionados.

Aquellas últimas palabras le helaron la sangre. Todo había terminado. El corazón de Hinata se sintió doblemente herido. La reciente muerte de su padre y ahora la separación de Gaara. Un gran vacío embargó todo su ser. Nuevas lágrimas caían en tropel por su pálida cara.

Los funerales de Hiashi habían terminado dolorosamente. La tarde era lluviosa y la mayor parte de asistentes ya se habían marchado. Estaban de regreso en la mansión, Hinata estaba de pie en el gran salón, al lado de su hermana y de Neji. El día anterior había tenido una leve discusión con Temari.

_Flashback _

La rubia se entre peinaba el cabello con los dedos en ademán tranquilizante. — No creo que estés diciendo la verdad Hinata. Mi hermano llegó muy alterado después de hablar contigo. Dice que nos marcharemos en cuanto termine el entierro.—

—Lo siento, Tema-chan. Te está diciendo la verdad, pronto regresaran a Suna. Todo se terminó entre tu hermano y yo. Ya no tengo motivos para volver a tu aldea.—

—¿Qué te pasa Hinata?, ¿por qué actúas de esta manera?. Aunque seas mi amiga no permitiré que juegues con Gaara de esta manera. No voy a perdonar lo que nos estás haciendo, porque no sólo es a Gaara. Traicionaste mi confianza.— La mayor se alejó de ahí y fue en busca de los suyos.

_Fin de flashback_

Después del entierro todos los foráneos emprendieron el regreso a casa, entre ellos los Sabaku No. La despedida fue estrictamente formal. La excepción fue Temari que aun estando molesta con Hinata no pudo evitar despedirse de ella cariñosamente. Ahora sólo los acompañaban personas más allegadas. Entre ellos el equipo de su primo y sus amigos, Sakura, Ino y Kiba.


	15. Boda

Cap. 15 La boda

La muerte de Hiashi Hyuga comenzaba a doler menos. El arduo trabajo y el sin fin de cosas por hacer mantenían a Hinata ocupada. No le quedaba tiempo para estar triste.

Estaba en el despacho acompañada por Sakura mientras su primo se encontraba con el consejo de ancianos. Habían acordado que él se encargaría de los mayores y ella sería la titular de la administración y el trabajo de oficina.

La Hyuga acomodaba unos archiveros cuando una oleada de arqueadas la obligó a correr al baño.

La peli rosa se alarmó y fue tras ella ─Hina-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?─ Le pregunto tras la puerta.

Hinata se enjuagó la boca y salió del baño. ─Ya estoy mucho mejor. Espero no enfermarme, no puedo darme ese lujo.─ La ojiperla le sonrío a su amiga.

─Mañana sin falta irás a verme al consultorio. Por precaución debo hacerte un chequeo. Han sido muchos cambios. ─

─Enserio, no hace falta. ─ Tomó los documentos que dejó sobre el escritorio y continúo con lo que hacía.

Sakura se había marchado hace varias horas atrás, Hanabi ya se encontraba durmiendo y ella aun continuaba envuelta en hojas de papel y con el malestar que le aquejó en la mañana. Estaba decidida a ir a visitar a su amiga a la clínica por la mañana.

Apagó las luces del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de leche tibia y se sentó en un banquillo.

─ Buenas noches Hinata-sama, ¿Qué hace despierta tan tarde? ─ Neji regresaba de una junta con el consejo.

─ Hola Neji-kun, aún no termino de poner al corriente las cuentas, mi padre las dejó rezagarse mucho tiempo. ─ Hinata suspiró.

─ El no quiso que nadie más lo hiciera, por eso están tan atrasadas. ─ Neji se disculpó inmediatamente.

─ Lo sé, no es ningún reproche Neji. Sabes?, se que lo he estado postergado pero debemos fijar la fecha de nuestra… boda─ La última palabra había salido a rastras de su boca. ─Por cierto, no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad, seremos esposos, ¿cierto?. ─ Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Esa tibiez de su carácter desarmaba a cualquiera. Neji Hyuga estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata. No negaba que había jugado sucio para conseguir el cariño de su prima pero haría hasta lo imposible para poder conquistarla y hacer que se olvidara de Gaara.

─ Se que no me ama y no pienso forzarla a que lo haga. Sólo quiero que sepa… Quiero que sepas que ahora soy tu apoyo y lucharé por ti y Hanabi hasta el final. Ustedes son mi única familia. ─ Se acercó a ella y la abrazó tímidamente.

Hinata se sentía tan sola. Su fuerza falló y se rindió ante él. Se aferró a su abrazo de manera ¨fraternal¨ y su llanto llegó simultáneamente. ─Gracias Neji-kun. Yo también haré lo mejor que pueda.─ Minutos más tarde la boda había quedado fechada.

La buena nueva circulaba por toda Konoha. Todos los habitantes no daban crédito a tan inteligente enlace. Un matrimonio entre la titular de los Hyuga y el genio de la familia. La noticia voló como pólvora a las aldeas cercanas, entre ellas Sunagakure.

Temari entró silenciosamente al despacho de su hermano menor ─Gaara… ¿Gaara? ─ Se adentró al lugar rápidamente.

El estaba de espaldas en la estantería de libros. ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y la miró quedamente. ─Temari, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana entrego el informe anual. ─

─Sólo quiero saber si estás bien hermano─ Ella le dedicó una mirada maternal.

─ ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal? ─ Claro que el Kage sabía a qué se refería su hermana. La noticia de la boda de los prodigios Hyuga ya había llegado a sus oídos.

─Sé que no quieres hablar de ella, pero aún te puedo asegurar que algo está mal en todo esto. Habla con ella y cancela esa boda. Tú sabes bien que Hina no es así. ─ Temari seguía defendiéndola.

─Parece que ella fuera tu hermana y no yo. Sigues confiando en la gente demasiado. Quedamos que ella es agua pasada, además sabes que estoy saliendo con Matsuri. ─ Agachó la mirada restándole importancia al tema.

─Esa niña no me cae. Tiene algo que me hace dudar. Gaara ten cuidado con ella. ─

Gaara se molestó ─Debo confiar en Hinata pero en Matsuri no?, ¿qué te pasa Temari?. La Hyuga ni siquiera es de nuestra aldea para que confíes tanto en ella. Y si tanto crees en ella, ¿por qué no sigues en contacto con tu amiga?.

─Lo hago por ti, porque ante todo mi lealtad sigue siendo tuya. ¡Eres mi hermano! ─ Ella ya se había exasperado.

─Pues gracias, pero si el costo de tu lealtad es que sigas defendiéndola ante mí, mejor no lo hagas. ─

─La invitación de su boda llegó. ─

─Deséchala─ Su voz se endureció. ─Ningún miembro de la arena asistirá a esa boda, ¿o tu sí? ─ Su gélida mirada heló a la rubia.

─ Por supuesto que no. ─ Escondió el sobre sellado con la firma del clan Hyuga y se lo llevó con ella.

El gran día había llegado, todo el clan Hyuga estaba unido en una misma alegría y celebración. Todos tenían grandes expectativas del futuro prometedor que esa unión les traería a todos.

─No puedo creer que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado tan rápido, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres Onee-san? No lo haces por Oto-san?

─Claro que no Hanabi, yo realmente quiero a Neji-kun, además sólo quedamos nosotros.─ La mayor la miró convencida.

─Vamos pues, todos nos esperan. ─ Tomó la mano de su hermana y se encaminaron a la ceremonia.

Neji esperaba impaciente y expectante. Su mirada se volcó en una sola dirección. Hinata estaba hermosa. Ella sabía que hacía lo correcto, lucía serena con una sonrisa vaporosa.

La ceremonia nupcial fue íntima y concisa. La celebración fue más ostentosa. Toda la mansión estaba elegantemente decorada con velas y orquídeas blancas.

El banquete estaba siendo servido. Hinata aprovechó el momento y se alejó un poco del bullicio. La melancolía se instaló en su estado de ánimo. Para ella Neji no era culpable de nada, por eso ella haría lo mejor para poder cumplir con su papel de esposa.

─Estás bien Hina-chan? ─

Hinata dirigió la vista hacia la voz. ─Sí Sakura-chan, sólo estoy muy cansada─ Se levantó del borde de piedra y se dirigió a su amiga.

─Es sólo que sigo preocupada. No has ido a consulta en todo este tiempo. Seguramente estás anémica. ─

─Probablemente, pero te aseguro que comenzaré a tomar algún suplemento de hierro y vitaminas. ─

─Más te vale Hyuga.─ La peli rosa le palmeo el hombro.

─Regresemos a la fiesta, seguramente mi esposo notará nuestra ausencia. Aún nos faltan invitados con quienes presentarnos.─

La espléndida fiesta se extinguía poco a poco. Sobrepasaban las tres de la mañana y la mayoría de invitados se habían retirado, sólo quedaban algunos enérgicos que no se cansaban de beber sake y bromear.

Hinata estaba profundamente dormida en el regazo de Neji. El la despertó suavemente. Ella se frotó los ojos y los abrió para encontrar el cálido rostro de su marido.

─Vamos a descansar esposa─ Esas palabras desarmaron a Hinata y comenzó a llorar.

─Discúlpame Neji-kun─ Ella se enjuagó las gotas cristalinas y se puso de pie. ─No puedo evitar extrañar a mi padre. ─ Aquella era sólo una excusa. El recuerdo de Gaara llegó nuevamente en su mente y corazón.

─Lo entiendo Hinata. No tienes porque excusarte. ─ Tomó la mano de la peli azul y juntos se adentraron a las recámaras.

En la habitación, Hinata se escondió en el baño, se deshizo del kimono y se colocó su cómoda pijama. Al salir Neji estaba sentado serenamente en el borde de la cama. Él también se había liberado del traje.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si Neji reclamaría su derecho conyugal, de ser así ella no podía negarse. Ahora eran esposos y era completamente normal. Sin embargo no quería estar con él sin estar realmente enamorada.

El la miró dubitativo. Se puso de pie, le tomó la mano y la condujo al borde de la cama. El realmente la deseaba. Sus febriles ojos lo decían todo.

─Hinata, yo… Yo te amo. No pretendo que me correspondas de buenas a primeras pero déjame demostrarte mi amor. ─

─Neji-nisan─ Los nervios la traicionaron. ─Yo te quiero, ahora eres todo lo que tengo. ─ Ella era sincera. El Kage de Suna debía ser borrado de su corazón. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba casada.

El la tomó de la cintura con decisión y la atrajo hacia él. Ella quedó perpleja, su pulso se aceleró y sintió un frío repentino. Neji la besó castamente. Rápidamente los besos se volvieron apasionados y húmedos. Ambos se envolvían entre caricias. El Hyuga estaba ansioso, el calor en su entrepierna era más que notorio, se posicionó sobre ella y con una pierna separó las de Hinata, estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando ella dio un respingo.

─Espera. No puedo.─ Su llanto caía sin medida. ─Realmente quiero cumplir tus expectativas pero no puedo. ─ Perdóname Neji-nisan, por favor perdóname.─ Hinata se reincorporó veloz y se cubrió avergonzada. Una mano la detuvo en plena huída.

─Tranquilízate Hina-chan. Todo está bien. ─ La abrazó protectoramente y la llevó consigo. La recostó a su lado, ella se debatía entre un mar de llanto y un millar de disculpas.


	16. Cambios

Cap. 16 Cambios

Hinata estaba sumida en una terrible depresión. Llevaba una semana casada con Neji y ahora evitaba a toda costa el contacto físico con él. Él esmeradamente trataba de conquistarla pero eso sólo provocaba más rechazo de su parte. Tenía menos de dos días que Neji se reinstaló en su antigua habitación. A pesar de la evidente hostilidad de Hinata su esposo le cumplía cualquier petición.

Esa mañana despertó agitada y con un terrible escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal. La pesadilla que tuvo no fue nada grata. Se quitó la sábana y se alarmó al ver la ropa de cama bajo ella manchada de sangre al igual que la suya.

─¡Hanabi!, ¡Hanabi!─ Ella gritó desesperada entre sollozos.

─¿Qué ocurre?─ La menor entro a la recámara principal y miró consternada a su hermana. ─Dios mío, Hinata estás pálida.─ Se acercó a ella para ayudarla pero sólo su sorpresa incrementó. ─Hermana!, tenemos que ir con Sakura de inmediato─. La menor se movilizó presurosa y llamó deprisa al servicio. En cuestión de minutos estaba con Hinata a bordo del vehículo y en camino al hospital.

Un impasible sudor frío adornaba la frente de Hinata. Sakura le reprochaba a cada instante la poca importancia que le daba a su salud.

─Eres necia Hinata. ─ La peli rosa ladeo la cabeza negativamente. ─Sólo espero que el pequeño quiste que detecté en tu última visita no haya aumentado de tamaño. ─ Su mirada la reprendía.

─Yo se lo he dicho y no hace caso.─ Intervino Hanabi.

─He estado perfecta. ─ Esquivó ambas miradas. ─Es sólo que todo esto es demasiado para mí. Ya no soporto más.─ Ahora la mayor de las ojiperlas lloraba en silencio.

─Lo entiendo. Pero si esto no hubiese ocurrido no hubieses hecho nada al respecto. ─Se sentó frente Hinata y aplicó una ligera capa de gel sobre el vientre su amiga. Hanabi observaba atenta la escena. ─Bien. Es momento de saber si se está expandiendo. ─ La peli rosa tragó saliva y deslizó el equipo sobre ella y su expresión cambio inmediatamente.

─Hinata, Tú… Tú no estás enferma. Estás embarazada. ─ Sakura estaba consternada ante la revelación de la ecografía.

-Felicidades hermana, a ti y a Neji-nisan.- Hanabi estaba muy emocionada al ver el monitor. –El debe saberlo inmediatamente. Nuestro clan ya tiene un nuevo heredero.-

La mirada de Hinata se tornó sombría. -Hanabi, no digas nada todavía. POR FAVOR. Yo quiero darle la buena noticia.- La mayor tuvo que forzar una sonrisa convincente.

Sakura las interrumpió. -Solo es necesario que sepas algo.- Se dirigió a su amiga. -El sangrado que tuviste no es bueno, fue una amenaza de aborto y si no guardas reposo podrías perder al bebé. Estoy hablando enserio.-

-Pero, ¿mi bebé se encuentra bien?-.

-Se encuentra bien Hina. Pero si no me haces caso corres el riesgo de que el quiste que tienes te complique las cosas. Tranquila, no ha aumentado de tamaño por lo tanto quiere decir que sigue siendo benigno. Eso no afectará la vida de tu hijo.-

Haruno sacó de una gaveta tres frascos diferentes. -Solo son vitaminas y acido fólico. No te angusties, ¿quieres?-

-Lo intentaré- Hinata se reacomodó la ropa y guardó los frascos de inmediato. –Nos vamos Sakura-chan. Gracias. Espero que en estos días pases a la mansión a visitarme.- Se despidieron. Hinata y Hanabi salieron del consultorio.

Hinata se encerró en la recámara principal desde que regresó de la consulta con Sakura. La noticia que sería madre era demasiado. Gaara no se podía enterar y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Neji al saber que su mujer había concebido el hijo de otro. Otra preocupación era el concejo de ancianos, si se enteraban de la infidelidad seguramente la exiliaría del clan; sí eso ocurría la seguridad de su bebé y la petición que le encomendó su padre antes de morir se irían directo al retrete.

Primero tendría que hablar con Neji.

El joven esposo como todas las noches fue a visitarla. –Hina-chan, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí Neji-kun.- Ella cepillaba su cabello recién lavado.

-¿Cómo estás? – El la tomó de los hombros y la estrechó en su abrazo. Ella se estremeció en gran medida.

-Bien. Hoy fui a ver a Sakura. – Ella se alejó un poco. –Mi salud es buena pero hay algo que necesitas saber Neji-kun. – Ella hizo un esfuerzo y tomó su mano. –Nunca te he mentido esposo. Tú sabes bien quién estuvo en mi corazón antes de casarnos. –

-Lo sé y no me interesa Hinata- El recibió su acercamiento complacido. –Yo haré todo lo necesario para obtener tu cariño. –

-Disculpa si no te he correspondido como mereces. – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer.

-No te preocupes, pero dime que ocurre. ¿Qué dijo Sakura? – El sonrió.

Ella inhaló profundamente. –Estoy embarazada. – Ahora suspiró aliviada. – Es hijo de Gaara. No pretendo que quieras continuar con esto que tenemos. Sólo quiero pedirte perdón Neji-kun. No te he sido infiel, todo esto pasó antes de nosotros. -

El se descompuso con la noticia. Seguramente ella querría abandonarlo para correr a lado del Kage –No me dejes Hinata. Te amo. Querré a ese bebé cómo si fuese mío, sólo no me dejes por favor. – El se aferró a ella.

-Si me casé contigo es para siempre, sólo creí que me odiarías por esto. – La Hyuga se sintió tranquila.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu eres mía y ahora tu hijo también. Nadie tiene por que saber la verdad. El será nuestra nuestro hijo.-

Más de 7 meses habían transcurrido desde que el Kage de la arena visitó la aldea de la hoja por los funerales de Hiashi Hyuga. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. El repentino cambio de Hinata y su boda con el genio Hyuga fue la estocada que marcó el final y ahora le sumaba a su dolor la noticia de que serían padres. En pocos instantes vio como su felicidad le había sido arrebatada. Gaara iba a tomar el folder que se encontraba en el escritorio cuando Matsuri entró al despacho.

-Te he estado buscando Gaara-kun. – La joven rubia se colgó en su cuello y lo besó con desenfreno. –Te estoy esperando. Ya tengo listo el itinerario de la próxima reunión de kages. – El al escuchar el recordatorio la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Si no bien era Hinata, la rubia sabía bien cómo mantenerlo entretenido.

-Sé que preferirías que la reunión fuese en otra aldea pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mañana a primera hora tienes que viajar a Konoha. – Matsuri se puso frente a él, -Recuerda que te amo Gaara. El pasado es pasado. – Ella sabía que cordeles mover para hacerlo arder en ira.

-Eso tiene poca importancia. ¿Ya te dije cuanto me gustas?. – El Sabaku la sentó en el escritorio y se olvidó de su próximo viaje por un rato.

Por fin la helada mañana comenzaba a entibiecer en Konoha. Hinata se colocó la bata de baño y tomó una ducha con mucha precaución. La falta de sueño era más constante. Su prominente vientre era pesado para su frágil complexión. Abrió la regadera y miró su muñeca que aún conservaba la marca púrpura que le dejó el estrepitoso jaloneo de su marido. Últimamente Neji había cambiado mucho.

Flashback.

-Estoy harto que me trates así. Soy tu esposo si no te tomo en este instante es porque me importa tu vida y la de tu hijo. – La tomó del brazo y la tironeó fuertemente.

-Te prometí cumplir mi deber como tu esposa. No te pongas pesado. Suéltame por favor. Me haces daño. – Hinata se zafó del agarre de su primo y se frotó delicadamente la zona que había quedado roja. –Seré tu mujer en cuanto nazca el bebé. –

Fin del Flashback.

-¡Hinata!- Hanabi habló fuerte desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Sakura-chan ya está aquí. Apresúrate que hoy en la radio dijeron que la aldea estará saturada…-

Hinata entró al baño por última vez. –¿Que has dicho?- Desde que estaba embarazada era una costumbre más.

-Nada. Olvídalo, sólo apúrate que la gente se aburre de esperar por mucho tiempo. – La menor odiaba repetir las cosas.

Hinata miró por última vez su vientre en el espejo y sonrió.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Su rostro se iluminó al ver a su amiga.

-Buenos días Hina-chan- Sakura agitó la mano e hizo un mohín. Tomó el brazo de Hinata y vio consternada la marca violácea. No dijo nada al respecto. –Nos vamos Hanabi-chan. La devuelvo sana y salva antes del anochecer. Me saludas a Neji-san–

Ambas caminaban salieron a pie, ahora despacio por la banqueta.

-Por fin estamos aquí.- Entraron a la tienda. –Hay cosas increíbles para bebés. Escoge lo que más te guste. Te quiero dar algo pero no soy buena escogiendo obsequios- La peli rosa tomo un par de zapatitos que estaban en un exhibidor de cristal.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan. – La Hyuga se adentro en el pasillo embelesada con tantas cosas útiles y bonitas. En poco tiempo tenía un gran número de adquisiciones.

Ambas estaban agotadas. –Creo que debemos ir por algo refrescante. Ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Sakura apoyó el brazo de Hinata en ella y avanzaron al café-bar. La ayudó a sentarse. Una mesera se acercó al poco.

-Bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Olga esta tarde será un gusto atenderles.– La joven les entregó las cartas y aguardó un par de minutos. -¿Desean ordenar ahora?.-

-Sí. Yo quiero un té helado de jazmín. – Confirmó Sakura tamborileando la punta de los dedos en la mesa. –¿Y tu Hinata?.-

-Té verde por favor-. Se dirigió a la mesera. – La peliazul sonrió

Comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades. Los minutos se volvieron cortos, terminaron las bebidas y pidieron la cuenta.

–Arigato. – Hinata tomó una bolsa de la mesa. –La mansión comenzaba a asfixiarme–

–De nada. Tu alma también necesita medicina. – La ayudó con las compras. –Vamos. –

Ambas se levantaron de la mesa. Caminaban a la salida cuando un grupo de extranjeros entró al local.

Hinata levantó la mirada.

–Buenas tardes Sakura-san, Hinata-san. – Hitori, miembro ANBU las saludo. Las dos lo miraron y se percataron de la demás compañía.

–Buenas tardes– Gaara finalmente habló y miró asqueado la nueva apariencia de Hinata. –Enhorabuena Hyuga-san, por el nuevo miembro de su clan.– Las palabras brotaron venenosas. –También dele mis felicitaciones a su esposo. –

–Gracias Kazekage-sama. Yo le diré a Neji-kun.–

–Hinata-san usted también debe felicitar a Gaara-sama. Se casa con su prometida en un mes. – Hitori trató de suavizar la inexplicable tensión que había en el ambiente pero la situación sólo empeoró. Hinata palideció estrepitosamente.

–Nos retiramos. Hina-chan está muy agotada. Fue un gusto saludarles. Enhorabuena por su compromiso Gaara-kun. – Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y tomó cuidadosamente el brazo de Hinata. El Kage y demás compañía se ubicaron en una mesa contigua.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del café inmediatamente. Avanzaron un par de metros y la Hyuga comenzó a llorar sin medida. Sakura sabía perfectamente el significado de esas lágrimas. Hinata nunca le aclaró la situación sin embargo no fue necesario. Hinata era una persona transparente y era fácil leer la verdad en sus opalinos ojos. La abrazó suavemente y la dejó llorar mientras caminaban a la mansión Hyuga.

Llegaron prontamente. Sakura la ayudó a subir hasta su habitación. Platicaron un poco y Hinata confirmó con palabras lo que Sakura sabía desde hace mucho. Mucha culpa y el deber obligaron a la heredera a quedarse en Konoha y cumplir la última voluntad de su padre. Cuando quiso renunciar a esas nuevas cadenas era demasiado tarde. Había descubierto el embarazo, era de alto riesgo y no podía salir de la aldea como cualquier otra mujer con un embarazo saludable y normal. Y si fuera poco el adulterio era castigado con muerte y el clan Hyuga al gozar de gran poder en la aldea de la hoja se regían principalmente por el reglamento interno.

–Quise decirle todo a Gaara. Fue demasiado tarde. Ya estaba enterada del compromiso con Matsuri. Temari me advirtió. Pensé que sería fácil sobrellevar todo eso, pero verle de nuevo fue horrible. –

–El tampoco lucía muy entusiasta al verte embarazada. ¡Qué tonto! Si supiera que es su hijo. Tranquila. Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, lo principal es tu seguridad y la del pequeño. ¿Y quién más lo sabe? –

-Solamente Neji y tú. – La oji blanca suspiró. –Lo he hecho sufrir demasiado y lo único que recibo de él es apoyo. Algunas veces pensé que sería bueno decirle a Temari pero al poco me arrepentía. Tengo mucho más que perder que ganar si se descubre la verdad. Sólo espero que si Gaara se llega a enterar algún día se dé cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor para nuestro bebé.– Hinata tomó la mano de Sakura. –Realmente nosotros no importamos nada si la vida de nuestro hijo está en peligro. –

–Neji sí que te debe amar para aceptar la verdad. – Sakura aprovecharía la oportunidad. –Pero no pude evitar ver ese moretón en tu muñeca, ¿qué te ocurrió? –

–El día de ayer lo hice enfadar y había bebido un poco. No lo justifico pero realmente fue mi culpa. –

–Aunque así haya sido no debe tocarte. – Sakura se molestó al comprobar su hipótesis.

–No te preocupes Saku-chan. Hablaré con él para que evite beber. –


	17. Hinaki

Cap. 17 Hinaki

Neji salió de la casa que compartía con su hermosa ¨amiga¨, Tenten. La tomó de la mano y avanzaron sin más. La noche aún era muy larga.

El Hyuga pidió dos sakes.

– Me prometiste dejar a Hinata. – Ella tomó un gran sorbo y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

–¿A qué viene ese tema otra vez?. Estoy contigo para que me brindes un poco de paz. – Respondió fastidiado.

–Hace más de dos meses que salimos a hurtadillas. Estoy harta de ser tu secreto. Tú pretextas que Hinata no comparte su cama contigo por causa del embarazo. No te ilusiones mi amor, dudo mucho que eso vaya a cambiar aún después de tener al bebé. No te ama y nunca lo hará como lo hago yo.– Tenten arrojó las palabras empapadas de veneno.

–Ya te dije que no te metas– Tomó el último trago de su bebida y se marchó.

Tenten se quedó anonadada cuando la dejó sola.

Neji llegó a la mansión. Al entrar, el ama de llaves principal lo recibió alarmada.

–Buenas noches Neji-sama. Estaba rogando para que no demorara más.– La pobre mujer tomó una bocanada de aire. –La señorita Hanabi ha llevado a la señora al hospital. Está dando a luz mi señor. Su hijo está por nacer. –

Al escuchar eso, quedó estático por un momento. Las últimas palabras; ¨Su hijo está por nacer¨ sonaron tan vacías y una ira incontenible aumentó. Algún día mataría a Gaara por haber tocado a Hinata.

Se sacudió la molestia y regresó a la realidad. –Gracias Kira-san. – El joven partió enseguida.

Hanabi estaba impaciente y sollozaba muy bajo junto a Shino y Kiba. Neji recorrió el lugar con la vista, todo estaba tan tenso. Tomó una bocanada de aire para despejarse la mente. Sakura salió de la parte trasera y se acercó a todos.

–Tranquilos, es una hermosa niña. Es idéntica a Hina-chan. – La peli rosa sonrió. –Pueden pasar a ver a la pequeña en los cuneros después que pasen los estudios de rutina. – Suspiró, nadie la interrumpió y continuó. –La que no está muy bien es Hina. Perdió mucha sangre y su condición no volverá a ser como antes. – La voz se le quebró.

Hanabi lloró más. –¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hermana, saku-chan? –

–Todavía no Hanabi, aún está en terapia intensiva. Yo les aviso, ¿De acuerdo?–

–Hai. Gracias. –Los tres se sentaron y Neji salió del lugar inmediatamente. Hinata no podía morir.

La recuperación de Hinata fue muy lenta, tardó más de tres semanas en salir de aquel lugar y ahora por fin se encontraba de regreso en casa. Neji no pasaba mucho por la mansión en las mañanas. Ella sólo escuchaba como el servicio lo ayudaba a llegar a su alcoba por la falta de coordinación por embriagarse en exceso. El escándalo que armaba algunas veces la obligaba a poner un poco de música, ni Hanabi ni ningún otro había podido controlar la forma de beber del jefe del clan.

El cielo oscuro estaba plagado de millares de estrellas. Hinata se levantó de la cama débilmente. La enfermera de turno descansaba los días como ese. Se acercó a la cuna y vio complacida a su pequeña bebé. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el suyo así como sus hermosos ojos opalinos. La pequeña permanecía inmóvil. Era preciosa.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. –Esposa mía, ¿Dónde estás?. – El soltó una carcajada.

Hinata palideció al ver a su marido con el traje descompuesto y cargando una botella en mano.

–Neji-kun.– Ella se acercó a él, dudó un momento pero le tomo la mano.

–Quiero estar contigo. Es mi derecho Hinata. Yo… yo aún te quiero. – El se quitó la parte superior del traje y se soltó de su agarre con un manotazo-

–Lo sé Neji, pero esté no es el momento ni el lugar. Hinaki está dormida. – Ella se excusó.

–¿Y cuándo será el momento? Estoy harto de esperarte Hinata. –Avanzó hacia ella. –Hasta acepte a la hija de otro, ¿eso no fue suficiente para que me quieras un poco? –

–Lo sé, pero no puedo ahora Neji-kun– La joven comenzó a sentir taquicardia.

–Tal vez Tenten razón. Tú no eres una mujer de verdad. Me dejaron sólo las sobras. – El Hyuga se limpió el sudor de la frente y se marchó.

Aquellas palabras terminaron con la poca confianza que le quedaba a Hinata.

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Al día siguiente Neji fue a verla por la mañana y le llevó un ramo de flores hermosas. Después de pedirle disculpas no volvió a entrar a su habitación. Hinata se sintió muy aliviada sin embargo ahora era bien sabido que Neji tenía un amante, su ex–compañera de equipo; Tenten. Otro secreto que todo el clan escondía y ahora la tachaban de frígida.

¨¨Por lo menos esa fría niña pudo darle un heredero al clan. Neji no tiene más remedio que calentar su lecho con otra.¨¨ Comentaban muchos.

La rutina de cuidados los llevaba al pie de la letra pero no daba ningún resultado. Dos meses de tratamiento y la salud de Hinata sólo había empeorado, ya no podía alimentar a Hinaki. Era de noche y Hanabi le llevó un poco de sopa.

–Onee-chan, Sakura vino a saludaros– La muchacha dejo el tazón en la mesita y salió de la recámara.

Haruno tomó el tazón y la cuchara y se acercó a su amiga. Le ofreció una cucharada pero ella se negó.

–Hina, por favor tienes que comer algo. No te ves nada bien. –

–Lo sé, pero ya no puedo ni tragar. – Un par de lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su pálida mejilla.

–Tranquila, veré la manera que recibas los nutrientes que necesitas. –Sakura besó la frente de su amiga.

–He estado pensando demasiado. Creo que es tiempo que Gaara sepa la verdad sobre Hinaki. –

Sakura sonrió. –Me alegra que por fin te das cuenta. – Tomó la delgada mano de la Hyuga. –Pero me temo que tendremos que esperar un poco. No creo que Gaara pueda recibirme justo ahora.

–¿Por qué?, ¿Está bien? – Hinata se alarmó y un ataque de tos la sofocó.

–Tranquila, el está bien. Su aldea no mucho. Sufrió un golpe de estado y la entrada de Suna está bloqueada para todas las villas, incluida Konoha. –

Hinata entendió por que Temari había cortado comunicación con ella. –¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?–

–Porque crees, tienes suficiente con todo esto. –

La guerrilla en Sunagakure había sido contenida. Encontraron a los responsables, entre ellos estaba Matsuri. Era una informante que terminó enamorándose del Kage y se arrepintió de concluir el plan y se rindió al poco.

Gaara no pudo perdonar la traición de Matsuri y fue castigada del mismo modo que el resto.

Muchos edificios de Suna estaban siendo restaurados. No hubo ninguna pérdida humana pero si muchas materiales.

Se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y sus ojos aguamarina miraban el techo cuando Kankuro anunció una visita de Konoha.

Sakura saludó. – Hola Kazekage-sama.– Hizo una leve reverencia.

El se reincorporó sorprendido. –Sakura-san. Me extraña verle, el Hokage no avisó su llegada. –

–No vengo a verle por un asunto oficial. –

El sonrió amargamente. –Ya veo– se frotó la sienes con los nudillos. –Entonces, ¿Qué desea? –

–Estoy aquí en nombre de Hinata y su hija. – Dijo ella seriamente

–¿Y yo que puedo hacer por la señora Hyuga? – El contestó tiesamente.

–Por favor vaya a verla y tráigala a su aldea, si no lo hace Hinata morirá y vuestra hija quedará bajo el cuidado de su primo.

Gaara quedó perplejo ante la afirmación. –¿Mi hija? – El soltó una risa de incredulidad. –Haruno, le suplico que no me engañe.

–Si no le basta mi palabra por favor confírmelo con los análisis correspondientes pero por favor Hinata tiene que salir de ese lugar, se está muriendo. ¿Cree que seríamos tan tontas para crear una farsa de esta magnitud?. Estoy desesperada Gaara, si Hina-chan muere tu hija va a pasar a manos de la persona que más la odia en este mundo–

Las palabras de Sakura le sonaron tan convincentes. En su interior una oleada de alegría se formó sin saber que era. Se quitó la emoción y contuvo la esperanza.

–Le concederé el derecho de la duda.– El peli rojo se sorprendió por volver a creer en Hinata. –Pero justo ahora sabes que mi aldea está en crisis. No puedo dejar Suna así como así. –

–Lo sé, pero tú eres el único que puede hacer algo. Por favor tienes que venir conmigo. Estoy segura que tus hermanos pueden cubrirte unos días. – Sakura sintió que la sangre le regresó a las venas.

–Te confirmo en la tarde Haruno. No le negaré mi ayuda a tu amiga pero no pretendas que me crea todo ese cuento que se armaron, si querías conmoverme no era necesario tan melodrama. –

–Gracias Gaara-sama– Ella suspiró aliviada.

La mañana pasó como agua. Partirían por la mañana si no había ningún contratiempo. Y así fue, emprendieron juntos el viaje a la aldea de la Hoja en compañía de Temari, la rubia se sorprendió por lo que le relató su hermano pequeño e instantáneamente comprendió muchas cosas.


	18. FINAL  GRACIAS

Cap. 18 GRACIAS - FINAL

El atardecer abandonaba Konoha, las primeras estrellas del cielo comenzaron a brillar. Hinata aprovecho el momento de privacidad y tomó una ducha. Hinaki y ella estaban solas en la recámara. Mandó a la enfermera por medicina para los cólicos de su pequeña. La niña no había dejado de llorar hasta que se quedó dormida y la dejo bañarse más tranquila.

Hanabi nunca la abandonaba pero por fin pudo convencerla para que saliera a divertirse con los de su edad. La mayor de las Hyugas sabía la terrible carga que era para su pequeña hermana.

Neji irrumpió en la mansión, Kira-san lo recibió y la empujo dejándola inconsciente. Había visto a la enfermera de Hinata salir del hogar Hyuga. Era su oportunidad. Comprobó si no había nadie en la cocina y otros sitios. La suerte estaba de su lado.

Camino a rastras por su estado aletargado. Apresuró el paso y subió las amplias escaleras. Abrió la puerta y miró embelesado la figura de su mujer a la orilla de la cama. Llevaba puesto un fino camisón azul que dejaba ver los huesos bajo su piel. Ella cepillaba su cabello, el poco que le quedaba después la pérdida de calcio que sufrió.

Ella dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y se sobresaltó al ver a su primo.

–Neji, no esperaba tu visita, me hubieras avisado para poder estar más presentable. – Dijo ella sinceramente.

–No importa Hinata. Sólo quería verte. Para mí siempre estarás perfecta. – Deambulo por la habitación y se acercó al cunero.

Un mal presentimiento invadió el corazón de Hinata.

Neji tomó a la pequeña en brazos, al unísono ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ellos.

Neji miró a la niña y después a su esposa. –No se parece en nada a él y eso me alegra, aún así estoy harto de todo esto Hinata. Todo es su culpa, por esta niña no puedes amarme, ¿cierto? – Su mirada no se apartaba de ella.

–Estas equivocado. Nunca te mentí Neji. Dame a Hinaki por favor. – Ella se petrificó por el pánico.

–Lo sé, pero todo sería diferente si ella no existiera. Nada te ataría Gaara No Sabaku. – El sonrió de manera sórdida. –¿Sabes?, No hay otra solución, ella debe morir Hinata, así por fin seremos felices. ¿Que acaso no lo ves? – El sacó velozmente un brillante kunai de un bolsillo.

Hinata no dudo un segundo más y se abalanzó contra él. Le quitó a la pequeña como pudo y la dejo en medio de la cama. Neji hacía intentos impávidos de acercarse a Hinaki para matarla. El forcejo continuó entre ellos. Hinata estaba agotada. En el último intento por sacarlo de la habitación ambos se detuvieron drásticamente.

Neji la mira perturbado y Hinata no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

En la planta baja, la enfermera permanecía en la puerta principal esperando que le abriesen pero nadie respondía. Se sentó en un borde cuando divisó la llegada de tres personas. Sakura Haruno y dos miembros de la aldea de la Arena.

–Shana-chan, ¿qué haces afuera? – Sakura la miró curiosa.

–Buena noches Haruno-san, nadie me abre. Tengo más de 15 minutos esperando. Cuando salí de la mansión aún se encontraba Kira-san, no sé porque demora tanto. Yo solo fui a conseguir algunas medicinas para Hinaki-chan. – La enfermera se puso de pie y levanto una bolsita de papel.

–Qué extraño. – La peli rosa pensó en tocar el timbre una vez más pero eso daría aviso de su llegada. No hizo nada. –Gaara, no tenemos opción. Por favor derriba la puerta, no hay más remedio. Trata de ser silencioso –

–De acuerdo Sakura san, por favor apártense. – El Kage estaba impaciente, manipulo un poco de arena y arrojó la puerta hacia los adentros. Sakura no dudo y subió inmediatamente sin dar aviso de su llegada. Los hermanos Sabaku No la siguieron.

Al pasar, La ninja médico reconoció al ama de llaves de los Hyuga. Se detuvo y la acomodó sobre la pared. Haruno siguió su camino.

Llegaron a la habitación principal. La peli rosa tomó el picaporte y abrió temerosa la puerta.

La escena que vio la dejó perpleja. Neji permanecía en una esquina en completo estado de shock y Hinata yacía junto a la cama más pálida que nunca con el camisón ensangrentado y un kunai en la mano. El Hyuga levantó la vista y reconoció a su enemigo.

Gaara se quedó inmutado y avanzó hacia Hinata cuando Neji lo interceptó.

–Te voy a matar Gaara, mi Hina, mi preciosa Hinata está así por ti y tu maldita hija. – El castaño arremetió contra el Kage pero él no cedió. Gaara aprovecho su estado y en un solo movimiento logro controlarlo.

–Temari encárgate de este desgraciado.– Hinaki comenzó a llorar.

La enfermera entró al cuarto y gritó horrorizada. –¡Dios mío! Señora Hinata. – Escuchó el llanto de la pequeña y Shana tomó a la bebé en brazos.

–Cómo paso todo esto, demonios. – Llamaré una ambulancia. Sakura salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

–Hinata, perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.– Gaara veía su vida escaparse como arena entre las manos.

–Gaara. Llegaron. Sakura, ella. Gra… Gracias. – la voz de pálida chica era apenas audible. –Hinaki, ¿dónde está?. – Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación de manera ansiosa.

–Tranquila, tu enfermera la cuida. – Tomo su frente y depositó suaves besos en ella.

–Gaara por favor no la dejes sola. Es tu hija, te lo juro. –

–Lo sé mi amor, tranquila. Sakura fue por ayuda. Por fin estoy a tu lado. No temas. – Su voz se quebró.

–Gaara, te amo, siempre y hasta el final– Una última lágrima resbaló por su cara y la fuerza de su agarre se desmoronó en un instante.

–Maldita sea, tienen que llegar ya–Gaara se puso histérico.

Al poco rato llegaron al hospital de la aldea. Familiares y amigos se concentraron en aquel lugar. Muchos derramaban algunas lágrimas y otros permanecían con la expresión vacía. Gaara estaba en otra realidad.

En la lejanía sólo quedó el murmullo que se apreciaba en el frío pasillo de la sala de espera. La escena de lo sucedido comenzaba a disiparse entre las blancas paredes. Sakura hacía todo lo posible por salvar la vida de su mejor amiga.

FIN


	19. Epílogo

Hola queridos amigos y lectores. Pues hoy concluyo esta historia que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Tal vez el final fue algo radical pero necesario. No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy por dedicarme su tiempo y reviews. Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima historia.

YOIRIK

EPILOGO

Gaara ahora era unos cuantos años mayor, su gobierno como Kage continuaba. Su aldea sólo mejoro durante el tiempo en el que llevaba liderando Suna. La época de paz se disfrutaba tranquilamente en la mayoría de las aldeas.

Gaara salió de su oficina, en el umbral se observaba una figura infantil que estaba esperándole al límite de la puerta, el se acerco a aquella pequeña, le tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente.

–Vamos pequeña vayamos a ver a tu madre, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de verte – dijo el Kazekage incorporando a su hija al suelo para después tomar la pequeña mano de la niña.

–Si, papá. – Contesto la niña de dulces ojos pálidos mientras meneaba la cabeza en afirmación. Se dirigieron a la sala del ala superior izquierda de la mansión Sabaku No, entraron tranquilamente, se arrodillaron y presentaron sus respetos a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer frente a ellos, era Hinata. Su recuerdo ahora permanecía en esa habitación a su memoria…

Hinata falleció poco después de ingresar al hospital, no se pudo hacer mucho por ella; su condición de salud era pésima y la pérdida de sangre de aquel día impidió la recuperación de Hinata... Su muerte había sido inesperada para todos, sin embargo el tiempo se encargó de sanar un poco la gran pérdida, ahora la resignación formaba parte de todos aquellos que la amaron.

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado de la aldea de la hoja, Neji miraba con ojos vacios una blanca pared. Nadie sabe que paso con exactitud pero no quedo nada del genio Hyuga, poco después de la muerte de Hinata el cayo abrumado en la culpabilidad, después de todo amó a Hinata hasta convertirse en su obsesión, todo en la vida dejo de importarle. El psiquiátrico se convirtió en su cárcel.

A miles kilómetros de distancia de ese silencioso lugar; Gaara y su hija salieron del hogar de los Sabaku, ahora recorrían la aldea en compañía de Temari y Kankuro, era tan refrescante disfrutar un paseo cuando el trabajo consume la mayor parte del tiempo..

–Papá… ¿la próxima visitaremos a mi tía Hanabi, cierto? Ya quiero verla, prometió darme algo especial. – Dijo la pequeña Hinaki mientras se aferraba a su padre.

–Si pronto Hinaki… seguramente la familia de tu madre estará encantada de verte y apreciar tus avances. – El le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Para sorpresa de todos Gaara resultó ser un padre tierno y cariñoso.

–Bueno pequeña, vayamos al parque dejemos que tu padre descanse con el tío Kankuro– Repuso Temari en tono alegre mientras señalaba el lugar.

–¡Sí! Vamos tía, deprisa. – Hinaki corrió emocionada.

–Voy voy. – La rubia se dirigió a la niña y volteó a ver a sus hermanos. –Ya regresamos– Alcanzó a decir Temari mientras seguía a su sobrina.

–Gaara se lo que dirás y pienso lo mismo, Que rápido pasaron estos 6 años, ¿no?, me alegra que Hanabi haya accedido sin problemas a que te quedaras con la niña. – Suspiro Kankuro

–Si lo sé, fue extraño. Pensé que se opondría, no me imagino que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si se hubiese negado a entregarme a mi hija– Expuso Gaara.

–Tienes razón, que bueno que tal cosa no sucedió, esos buenos términos nos han sido de utilidad en la relación entre Suna y la Hoja... Por cierto, ¿ya le has perdonado?. – Preguntó el marionetista dudando.

–¿Te refieres a Neji?, no creo que sea correcto decirlo de esa manera, de cualquier modo yo no hice nada al respecto. Soy tan culpable como él, el por el hecho y yo por imbécil. – Ambos avanzaron hacia donde se encontraban aquellas dos. –Sabes, Hinata es la única mujer que ame y amaré hasta que muera. Hablar con Sakura-san hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. – Concluyó el Kage algo triste.

–Bueno, bueno basta de melancolía, vamos por las chicas y regresemos a casa aun hay muchos asuntos pendientes que hacer. –

Ambos sonrieron a Temari y la niña que se encontraban jugando en la caja de arena mientras solo quedaba atrás el recuerdo del bonito romance que hubo en la arena hace algunos años…

GRACIAS! :)


End file.
